Un Père
by Livia666
Summary: [DAI] "Il l'avait laissé derrière elle sans un seul mot d'adieu..." A présent seule, la jeune Lavellan va devoir composer avec son absence et les conséquences d'un amour déchirant. [Spoilers DAI: Intrus]
1. I

**I**

La jeune elfe observait la mer et son ressac incessant. Éclaboussée de perles d'écume, elle sentait le goût salé sur ses lèvres et la bruine froide la transpercer jusqu'aux os. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, semblable à quelque figure de proue d'un navire en perdition, fine silhouette sur son bout de falaise denté. Seulement éclairée d'une lune falote, elle paraissait trouver un peu de paix dans le tumulte de l'océan, près de la Côte Orageuse. Elle s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se réchauffer mais ne trouva dans ce geste aucun réconfort. Il était parti, sans doute pour toujours. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle avait manqué de lui dire... A présent, il ne restait que les regrets et une sensation de vide : la vacuité de son existence alors qu'elle avait sauvé ce monde d'un mal atroce. On chantait ses louanges mais la jeune elfe savait que tout ceci était vain. Creux. Le monde aurait toujours besoin d'être sauvé de quelque mal. Il y aurait toujours des forts et des faibles à exploiter. Il y aurait encore mille maux à venir. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Ils la chantaient, la vénéraient. Cependant, personne ne viendrait la sauver, elle. Personne ne tendrait la main, personne ne verrait les larmes qu'elle ne s'autorisait qu'une fois seule.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle le campement sommaire, dont le feu de camp était à peine visible entre les arbres. Il restait tant à faire, même à présent qu'elle était victorieuse de Corypheus. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber. Parce qu'elle le devait au peuple, à ces malheureux qui espéraient dans l'obscurité qu'une main amie vienne les délivrer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, alors même que l'épuisement creusait ses traits réguliers sous l'ovale de ses yeux verts. Elle se l'interdit, tandis que son corps paraissait vaciller de lui-même en direction de la Mer d'Ecume, pour suivre le vent qui la poussait doucement, comme pour l'encourager à s'y laisser choir.

Le Commandant avait entendu les pas léger, sortant de sa légère torpeur alors qu'il effectuait le second tour de garde. C'était un bruit infime, celui de pieds nus s'éloignant entre les bruyères et le froissement délicat de vêtements de lin. Il était rare qu'il accompagne l'Inquisitrice, parce qu'il y avait bien trop à faire encore à Fort Céleste. Malgré tout, la rumeur de Templiers rouges sur la Côte, subsistants à l'élimination de Corypheus, l'avait motivé à prendre la route avec les compagnons habituels de leur dirigeante. Cullen se leva lourdement, faisant jouer ses épaules engourdie d'une longue veille. L'épaisse fourrure de sa cape était trempée de gouttes de pluie et il s'ébroua comme un mabari avant de s'avancer entre les arbres, jusqu'à se stopper, saisi par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Enasalin, semblait à cet instant mince et fragile comme une flamme sur le point d'être soufflée par le vent du large. Il l'observa à la dérobée sans oser s'approcher, craignant de la déranger ou de lui paraître inopportun. L'elfe ne portait qu'une tunique grossière et un pantalon de lin, allant pieds nus comme ceux de son peuple, ses cheveux mi-longs défaits collant à sa nuque, trempés. Quelque chose dans son attitude effraya Cullen plus que de raison. Les pieds bien trop proches du bord de la falaise, son dos raide secoué de légers tremblements elle lui sembla à bout de forces.

L'inquisitrice lui avait toujours apparu comme étant une figure inaccessible mais bienveillante. Elle avait été bonne pour lui, l'encourageant dans ses choix, le gardant à ce poste qu'il pensait ne pas mériter et écoutant ses états d'âme sans jamais se plaindre en retour. Elle avait été ainsi pour chacun. Pas toujours la plus maline, ni la plus fine, et plusieurs de ses décisions pourraient être contestées. Mais elle était assurément soucieuse des autres, du peuple et des pauvres gens. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte de son fardeau, et Cullen l'avait regarder évoluer de loin, soucieux de ne pas l'importuner plus que de raison. Pourtant, à cet instant, l'ancien Templier eut peur pour cette fille qui semblait si proche de se laisser engloutir par la mer. Une peur irraisonnée et viscérale qui le poussa vers l'avant, toussotant pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Inquisitrice ?

Bien sûr, elle sursauta légèrement et il la vit passer le dos de sa main sur ses yeux en toute hâte avant de se retourner pour lui offrir un sourire qui sonnait faux. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses larmes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème au campement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser.

Elle s'inquiétait encore pour les autres, alors même qu'il la surprenait dans son chagrin. Cullen se sentit idiot. Comment lui dire qu'il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne saute ? Il soupira légèrement, la rejoignant comme pour se rassurer de pouvoir faire quelque chose si elle devait tomber. C'était irrationnel. Elle était petite, menue comme seuls savent l'être les elfes et il la contempla pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois sans le prisme déformant de leurs fonctions respectives. Sa peau mouillée, percluse de tâches de rousseur, la finesse de ses épaules, la délicatesse d'une poitrine à peine dévoilée par le laçage de cuir et puis l'arrondi de son ventre, au creux de hanches minces. Un renflement caractéristique, qui l'emplit de confusion.

\- Commandant ? La voix s'était faite un peu surprise, encore éraillée de sanglots.

\- Inquisitrice... Vous...

Cullen se tut, se traitant d'idiot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas découvrir. L'inquisitrice enceinte ? La pluie lui donna la sensation d'une douche glacée. Avait-elle seulement dit quoi que ce soit à quiconque ? Et surtout, qui était le père ? Où était-il alors qu'elle pleurait en solitaire ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait alors qu'elle le fixait, les lèvres un peu bleuies de froid, aussi trempée que s'il venait de la repêcher. Alors, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et que ces yeux en amande lui semblaient insupportables à soutenir, il dégrafa sa cape et s'approcha, entourant le corps frêle. Cullen la sentit tressaillir de ce contact, mais elle ne se déroba pas. Les larmes qu'Enasalin peinait à contenir menaçaient de déborder à nouveau. Il évita de la regarder en face, resserrant doucement les pans de laine bouillie autour d'elle. L'elfe s'y blottit, presque par instinct, cachant le bas de son visage dans la fourrure alors qu'elle sanglotait tout bas, très dignement. Le Commandant la vit de nouveau vaciller et, dans un geste non prémédité, la retint d'un bras derrière le dos, l'attirant contre lui sans vraiment y penser. Ce fut lorsqu'elle appuya sa tête contre son torse qu'il se rendit compte de leur position. Elle pleurait à gros sanglots, à présent et Cullen se sentit plus idiot encore. Comment consoler une peine dont on ne sait rien ? Alors, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire, il l'entoura gentiment de ses bras et l'y laissa pleurer sans trop se soucier de finir aussi trempé qu'elle. Il la garda contre lui, très sobrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'elfe mollir et perdre connaissance, la recueillant maladroitement dans ses bras comme l'on ramasserait un oiseau blessé.

* * *

Le Commandant déposa doucement l'inquisitrice inconsciente sur le lit de camp de cette dernière. Elle était pâle, respirant doucement et, voulant lui retirer la cape mouillée, tomba de nouveau sur son ventre. Pensif, Cullen remonta la couverture de laine sur Enasalin, la voyant pour la toute première fois vulnérable, avec son visage aux joues creusées. Il était facile de ne voir en elle qu'un symbole, une icône, à l'instar de ces statues chantristes. Pourtant, elle demeurait aussi une femme mise là par tout un jeu de hasard et de destinée. Il s'en voulu de n'avoir pas su le voir avant ce soir et il l'abandonna pour rejoindre le feu de camp, remettant sa cape en place, encore tiède du corps de l'elfe.

\- Certains pourraient jaser de voir ça, Commandant.

La voix de velours de Dorian, à cet instant délibérément moqueuse, lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez, Pavus. Fit Cullen, s'empourprant aussitôt.

L'air narquois du mage le hérissa plus que de raison. Il avait toujours vu le Tévintide être proche de la jeune elfe. Ils étaient si souvent ensemble, tous les deux, il n'était pas rare de les voir en train de lire l'un contre l'autre ou de se raconter quelques secrets... Après tout, était-il si incohérent de penser que cet insupportable m'as-tu-vu charmeur soit responsable de l'état d'Enasalin ?

\- Vous rougissez, Commandant, continua de se moquer Dorian.

\- Il suffit. Ça aurait dû être vous, plus tôt. Où étiez-vous alors que votre compagne était si faible ?

\- Ma compagne ? Faible ? Répéta le mage, haussant un sourcil circonspect.

\- Oh, cessez votre comédie ! Vous la laissez seule alors qu'elle porte votre enfant. Quelle frasque avez vous inventé pour lui faire tant de peine que je craigne de devoir la repêcher en pleine mer ?

A sa grande satisfaction, Cullen vit Dorian blêmir brutalement. Cependant, son plaisir d'avoir misé juste fut coupé par la main du brun qui se referma comme une serre autour de son poignet.

\- Allons parler ailleurs. Vous allez réveiller tout le camp, avec vos histoires.

Tiré plus que suivant, Cullen se laissa cependant entraîner par le Tévintide jusqu'à l'orée du bois, ce dernier s'asseyant sur une souche trempée, non sans grimacer.

\- Vous imaginez de drôles de choses, ce soir. Dit doucement Dorian. Enasalin ? Enceinte de moi ? Enceinte tout court ? Que me chantez-vous donc ?

A cet instant, Cullen ne se sentit plus très certain de ses déductions. Et s'il se trompait ? Ne ferait-il pas courir d'affreuses rumeurs sur la pauvre inquisitrice ?

\- Et bien, j'ai pensé... Vous êtes très souvent en sa compagnie et son état ne sort pas de nulle part... Je veux dire, elle est l'envoyée d'Andrastée mais c'est cette dernière l'épouse du Créateur et l'on ne tombe pas enceinte d'une divinité.

Les yeux sombres de Dorian exprimèrent un peu plus de perplexité encore. Le Commandant su qu'il s'enfonçait.

\- Je ne couche pas avec l'Inquisitrice, si c'est ce que je dois démêler de votre histoire, Bouclettes. Pour votre gouverne, l'amitié entre un homme et une femme est possible sans histoires de coucheries.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Tututu, ne me coupez pas. Je ne suis le père de rien du tout. Enasalin est mon amie. Ma meilleure amie – et la seule d'ailleurs. Maintenant... Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faisiez et ce que vous sous-entendiez lorsque vous parliez de sa détresse. Et ce qu'est cette histoire de bébé.

Cullen se gratta la nuque, embarrassé. Il s'était fourvoyé et, à l'évidence, il était un peu tard pour garder le secret. Etait-ce si mal ? Dorian était plus proche de l'elfe qu'il ne le serait jamais : sans doute serait-il plus à même de l'aider que lui. Il lui raconta donc comment il l'avait trouvé au bord de la falaise et comment il avait vu l'arrondi de son ventre. Comment elle s'était effondrée, en larmes, puis avait perdu connaissance. Dorian avait de nouveau pâlit, lissant la pointe de sa moustache sans couper l'ancien Templier.

\- Si vous n'avez pas la berlue, je crains le pire. Parce que si c'est la personne à laquelle je pense, notre bien aimée Inquisitrice risque bien de finir par se jeter dans la mer.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-moi à qui vous pensez. On ne peut pas laisser une telle chose arriver !

\- Je la connais bien, certes, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je peux dire sans me vanter que je suis celui duquel elle est le plus proche ici et pourtant... Elle ne m'a rien dit de sa grossesse. Peut-être pour ne pas nous inquiéter ou qu'on la force à ne pas prendre part aux combats restants. Vous devez avoir remarqué que depuis peu avant sa victoire contre Corypheus, le tatouage de son visage a été effacé – comme par magie ? Exactement. Et que depuis sa victoire, elle dort, mange si peu qu'elle s'étiole doucement.

Cullen secoua doucement la tête, atterré. En vérité, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il s'en voulu, à cet instant, de ne pas avoir remarqué le mal dont souffrait celle qui les avaient sauvé, celle qui avait été là pour eux tous chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas été attentif, il ne s'était pas vraiment soucié des changements dans les habitudes de la jeune elfe. Il avait été absorbé par ses fonctions et problèmes, sans rien observer du monde alentour.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué. Admit-il piteusement.

\- Je sais. Et beaucoup d'autres comme vous. Elle pense même me duper, moi. Ah, elle a bien failli réussir, pour le coup, si vous n'aviez pas sauté en conclusions.

\- Mais qui, alors ? Qui est le père ?

\- J'ai bien peur, très cher, que ce soit notre Apostat déserteur.

\- Solas... Souffla Cullen, blêmissant à son tour.


	2. II

**II**

Enasalin ouvrit lentement les yeux, une lumière jaune filtrant par la toile de tente. L'odeur de pluie emplissait tout l'espace et elle se redressa avec peine. Il lui sembla avoir fait un rêve étrange qui lui échappait à présent éveillée. Les vêtements qu'elle portaient étaient encore humides et elle fronça un instant les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était couchée sans se changer. Puis cela lui revint. La mer, la lune, la douleur et les bras autour d'elle. Chauds, rassurants. Ce n'étaient pas ceux qui lui manquaient tant, mais elle avait trouvé quelques fragiles instants de réconfort. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir faibli, d'avoir laissé quelqu'un la voir se perdre dans son chagrin. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir autant son absence... Pourtant chaque matin sans lui était une trahison. Chaque fois qu'elle s'apercevait dans un miroir, le souvenir de leurs derniers instants venait la tourmenter. Son visage vierge de vallaslin lui était comme étranger. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, l'Inquisitrice s'autorisa un instant pour souffler, quelques fragiles moments avant de remettre son masque, de paraître la même, si ce n'est plus forte encore. Ce matin là, celui lui apparut plus dur que les autres fois. Son corps s'épuisait à force de manque de sommeil et d'appétit, malgré la vie enracinée en elle. Plusieurs fois, elle avait songé à se débarrasser de l'enfant. Elle y avait renoncé finalement, manquant de courage, de soutien ou de détermination. Si cela devait être tout ce qu'il restait d'eux, alors qu'il naisse. Cela ne ferait pas revenir Solas, ni ne changerait le cour du temps. Cependant, il resterait au moins un témoignage de sentiments moins amers. Quelque chose sortirait de cette union devenue stérile, d'un amour simple et sincère transformé en regrets. Enasalin ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à être mère, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt hivers. Pas en étant le guide que ceux qui la suivaient voulaient voir en elle. Comment aider les autres, comment se battre contre l'oppresseur lorsque l'on attend un enfant ? Comment partir et le laisser derrière sans savoir si l'on va rentrer ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse, ni de solution miracle. Elle se sentait simplement seule et dépassée par tout cela. A présent, la dalatienne songea qu'il lui faudrait s'excuser auprès de son Commandant. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait ramenée sous sa tente ? Sans doute. Elle soupira, chassant les mèches brunes en bataille de devant ses yeux, quittant la chaleur précaire de la couverture pour faire quelques ablutions sommaires. Elle délaissa ses vêtements pour en passer des secs, par dessous son armure de cuir souple, soulagée de voir le renflement que formait son ventre disparaître sous le plastron. Se faisant une petite queue de cheval sommaire avant de ramasser son arc, Enasalin se sentit prête pour continuer ce pourquoi ils étaient venus dans cette région pluvieuse de Férelden.

Le petit groupe de l'inquisition partageait un repas frugal, soulagés que la pluie se soit enfin arrêtée pour laisser place à un soleil timide. Dorian, assis près de Cullen mangeait du bout des doigts, l'air préoccupé. Thom Rainier était déjà occupé à faire quelques moulinets d'échauffement contre Iron Bull et quelques éclaireurs et soldats de l'inquisition vaquaient à leurs affaires. Tout semblait normal. L'elfe s'en sentit soulagée en rejoignant Dorian, qui était celui qui s'approchait le plus d'un confident et son ami le plus cher. Le Tévintide ne l'avait jamais jugée. Il avait été le seul auquel Enasalin avait confié à mots pudiques sa tendresse pour Solas. Jamais elle n'avait osé en dire plus, les deux Elven se voyant si peu et si discrètement qu'il semblait impossible aux rumeurs de les atteindre. Cependant, Dorian n'était pas dupe. Il savait observer et savait bien que ces deux là n'étaient pas embourbés dans une vague relation à sens unique mais bien emportés mutuellement par une passion silencieuse et pudique. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à son amie, se contentant d'écouter les rares fois où elle avait semblé en avoir besoin. Enasalin parlait souvent pour ne rien dire, pour mettre ses sentiments hors d'atteinte. Il était facile de la penser un peu écervelée. C'était une facette d'elle qu'il appréciait, parce qu'elle était totalement à l'opposée de tout ce qui la caractérisait en réalité. Alors, malgré une nuit trop longue pour lui aussi, Dorian lui fit le même sourire que d'habitude lorsqu'elle prit place près de lui pour avaler quelques baies du bout des lèvres. Pas question d'ajouter à son tourment en lui faisant savoir qu'il était au courant d'un secret de trop. Elle aurait besoin de se concentrer au combat, pas de se faire du mal en conjectures.

Cullen savait bien ce qu'il avait convenu avec Dorian – plutôt ce que ce diable de Tévintide lui avait fait jurer – concernant les événements de la nuit précédente. Agir comme d'habitude était pourtant si difficile... Comment était-il possible que personne n'ait su que l'Inquisitrice souffrait à ce point ? Ses relations de cœur ne regardaient qu'elle mais tout de même... Solas ? Un apostat sinistre et sérieux dans son genre avait séduit cette toute jeune femme elfe sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle était si douce, si humble et lui l'abandonnait comme ça... Sentant un coup de coude porté à ses côtes, rudement porté par Dorian dont il croisa le regard sévère, Cullen se rendit compte qu'il fixait Enasalin depuis de trop longues minutes. Il se reprit aussitôt, se redressant légèrement, les joues rosies de gêne.

\- Inquisitrice. Je... Heu... Nous partirons dans peu de temps, les éclaireurs signalent que les Templiers rouges ne se sont pas déplacés, ils semblent avoir leur campement au fond de cette caverne... Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un ancien avant-poste nain.

La dalatienne lui jeta un regard fatigué, cependant sa voix était calme et ferme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la nuit-même n'avait été qu'un songe.

\- Bien, Commandant. Dites aux soldats de se tenir prêts de ce côté-ci de la montagne, pour les éventuels fuyards. Nous iront les débusquer nous-même.

Se relevant, Cullen s'inclina brièvement avant de battre en retraite vers leurs troupes, se sentant comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il devait cesser de s'inquiéter autant. Elle avait fait preuve de bien assez d'adresse et de force contre bien pire qu'une poignée de templiers infectés. Il était injuste de se mettre à la voir brutalement comme une chose fragile à protéger. C'était presque insultant pour cette femme qui savait si bien repousser ses propres limites. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être bordée et couvée, surtout pas par lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de deviner sa tristesse et le mal qui la rongeait. Se reprenant, fort de ces pensées, l'ancien templier enfila son casque et rejoignit les soldats.

Le sang maculait son armure et elle s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée, s'appuyant légèrement sur son arc. Enasalin retira son casque, cherchant un peu d'air dans ces boyaux confinés. Derrière elle, attentif, Dorian se tenait en retrait, son bâton crépitant encore des salves de foudres qui avaient rôties plusieurs de leurs adversaires. Adversaires qu'Iron Bull avait achevé d'un large coup de hache double, accompagné de Thom. Le mage tévintide observait le dos de son amie. Elle semblait épuisée. Il fut le seul témoin d'un pas maladroit qu'elle fit en arrière, manquant de tomber. Enasalin n'heurta que le torse de son compagnon, qui s'était avancé comme par pur hasard, déposant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- N'en faites pas plus que nécessaire, lui chuchota doucement Dorian.

Haletante, elle hocha la tête, le remerciant du regard. L'endroit était étouffant et sa fatigue n'aidait guère à la maintenir. Elle avait hâte de regagner l'air libre. La jeune femme ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau mais ses émotions lui semblaient à fleur de peau. Elle souffrait des premières nausées et autres inconforts dû à son état, détestant déjà ce que son corps lui infligeait. La présence du mage tout proche la rassura un peu et elle s'autorisa un instant de pause, s'appuyant doucement contre lui. Dorian ne s'en plaint pas, demeurant silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur la faiblesse de leur chef. En arrière garde, remontant le long du boyau sommairement déblayé par leurs ennemis, Cullen s'arrêta, témoins involontaire de cet instant volé qui ne dura que le temps de quelques longues inspirations de la part de l'inquisitrice. Celle-ci reprit la marche, enjambant les cadavres des malheureux infectés. Dorian jeta au Commandant un regard un peu énigmatique que Cullen ne sut comment interpréter et préféra donc ignorer, rejoignant les autres dans une salle de vaste proportions, éclairée par l'ingénierie naine vieille comme ce monde. Le campement des Templiers Rouges n'était plus très loin. Soudain, la porte proche vola en éclats alors que le hurlement épouvantable d'un Béhémoth les assourdissait. Bull fut le premier à réagir, fonçant droit sur la créature, suivi de près par Thom, bouclier en avant, frappant l'ennemi dans ses jambes difformes recouvertes des cristaux mortels. Le bruit des épées frappant le lyrium, le crépitement de la magie et les hurlements bestiaux emplirent bientôt tout l'espace. La créature mortelle dont l'attention était focalisée sur les guerrier reçut plusieurs flèches enflammées en pleine tête. Enasalin, le visage ruisselant de sueur sous l'effort qu'elle infligeait à son corps à bout de souffle, tendit la main, faisant éclater une faille miniature sur le monstre, dont un mouvement erratique balaya Bull qui vola à travers toute la pièce. Le Qunari heurta le mur dans un grondement de douleur – ou presque de plaisir – avant de revenir à la charge. S'effondrant quelques instants sous la pression de la faille dont le vert aveuglant éclaboussait les murs, le Béhémoth rugit lorsque Thom planta profondément son épée dans son abdomen, suivi de près par Cullen, qui l'embrocha à son tour. Lorsque la foudre frappa, le métal conducteur des épées la fit pénétrer jusqu'au cœur du monstre, qui tomba pour de bon alors même que la faille s'éteignait d'elle-même sur une explosion qui les déstabilisa tous. Cullen fut le premier à la voir s'effondrer de nouveau, la main droite crépitant encore de magie. Face contre terre, l'inquisitrice respirait péniblement lorsque l'ancien templier se précipita pour l'aider, s'agenouillant pour l'allonger sur le dos, la tête sur ses cuissardes. En quelques instants, ils étaient tous là, morts d'inquiétude, penchés sur celle qui était leur compagne de combat depuis de bien long mois. Elle papillonna bientôt des paupières, grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

\- Hey chef... Ca va aller ? Dit doucement Bull.

L'elfe hocha doucement la tête, portant une main à son front, chassant un peu de terre, les joues rougies d'embarras de les voir tous aux petits soins pour elle.

\- Prenez le temps, Inquisitrice. Ils ne vont pas charger tout de suite, maintenant que leur gros machin encombre le passage.

Thom lui offrit un sourire maladroit derrière sa barbe et se redressa, soulagé que celle qui avait été si bienveillante avec lui malgré sa trahison et ses mensonges ne soit pas blessée. Bull laissa à Cullen et Dorian le soin de l'aider à se relever. Ces derniers se jetèrent un regard inquiet mais ne dirent mot. Ils firent semblant de ne pas craindre pour sa vie, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Le Commandant l'abandonna au bras de Dorian, un peu mal à l'aise, ramassant l'arc tombé au sol, le lui tendant en silence. Enasalin lui rendit un sourire timide en saisissant son arme. Elle semblait un peu sonnée, un peu coupable aussi, se sentant pour la première fois comme un poids mort. Pourtant, d'aucun aurait démentit ce ressentit. Ils la laissèrent en paix, faisant mine de rien, ramassant pour certains leurs armes restées enfoncées dans la carcasse encore fumante et fouillant un peu la pièce pour ne pas y trouver grand chose d'intéressant. Puis, lorsque l'Inquisitrice leur sembla en état, ils sortirent pour terminer ce qu'ils étaient venu faire.

* * *

L'herbe humide du sentier était douce sous ses pieds alors qu'elle s'éloignait du campement, se sentant lasse mais ayant trop besoin de retrouver un peu de quiétude. Ses compagnons avaient été plein d'attentions tout au long du dîner près du feu et elle avait prétexté avoir pris froid à force de cheminer sous la pluie pour couper aux éventuelles questions. Ce n'était guère incohérent dans cette région du monde désespérément pluvieuse et on la laissa en paix. Enasalin elle-même se demandait si elle ne couvait pas une mauvaise fièvre. Se laissant tomber sur une souche encore trempée, elle chassa du bout du doigt quelque scarabée qui s'envola dans un bourdonnement sourd. Elle resserra un peu le col de son ample manteau de cuir autours de sa gorge nue. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le secret de son état éternellement. Son ventre deviendrait impossible à masquer sous l'amplitude de ses vêtements. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à arpenter Thédas lorsque le terme approcherait. Et puis, elle n'allait pas accoucher seule comme une louve au fond des bois. Son esprit s'égara vers son clan. Que dirait son père et sa mère ? Comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Pourtant, il faudrait bien le leur dire aussi un jour. Le clan lui manqua à cet instant avec une force accrue par la distance et les mois de séparation. Elle avait beau recevoir quelques lettres des siens, tout lui manquait horriblement. L'odeur familière des Hahls, le grincement subtil des Aravels dans la brise, les contes de l'Archiviste au coin du feu... A présent, elle vivait entourée de Shems, qu'elle protégeait depuis un château de pierres, si loin des terres et des forêts qui avaient abrité son enfance. On avait fait d'elle la championne d'un dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas et, au travers de toutes ces épreuves, Enasalin avait trouvé en Solas l'écho familier de son peuple. Il lui avait souvent reproché sa jeunesse et son impatience et l'avait parfois tempéré avec sagesse. Elle avait osé croire qu'il l'aimait aussi : sinon pourquoi seulement l'accepter à ses côtés ? Il la traitait avec respect et douceur. Avec beaucoup de condescendance aussi, au début, avant qu'elle parvienne à lui inspirer du respect. Puis, petit à petit, il avait fini par l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Avant. Avant qu'il parte sans un au-revoir, sans qu'elle puisse seulement lui dire ce qui se jouait dans son corps, abritant tout ce qu'il restait de leur amour ou bien de ce vaste mensonge. Quel bien en avait-il retiré ? Un amusement fugace ? Un répit dans leurs malheurs ? Ou bien l'avait-il aimé comme elle l'avait aimé ? C'était cette incertitude qui torturait la jeune elfe. Il n'y avait aucune bonne réponse possible.

Enasalin l'entendit approcher avant de l'entrevoir entre les arbres. Le Commandant demeura un instant hésitant, presque timide et elle se sentit un peu obligée de l'inviter à approcher. Il portait encore cette grande cape à fourrure dont il l'avait drapée la nuit précédente et elle se souvint un instant de la chaleur agréable qui lui rappelait des nuits moins solitaires et glaciales, dans le secret d'un amour invisible aux autres. Elle le vit se racler un peu la gorge, et l'encouragea d'un regard à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ce sont des gâteaux au miel. Pavus a pensé que vous en voudriez.

Il lui tendit un petit mouchoir sur lesquels trois biscuits dorés tout luisants de miel étaient posés, lui faisant un sourire maladroit. Attendrie, la jeune femme se leva, prenant délicatement les gâteaux.

\- Merci. Dit-elle simplement, avec un sourire à vous fendre le cœur.

Elle se rassit, puis mordit une bouchée, savourant la sensation sucrée sur sa langue. Dorian savait toujours comment la réconforter. Il était, à cette heure, son plus précieux ami. Comme Cullen ne partait pas, elle releva les yeux sur lui, puis se décala légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce dernier préféra s'adosser à un tronc, bras croisés. Finissant son biscuit, Enasalin laissa le silence se prolonger. S'il avait besoin de parler, son Commandant le ferait.

Cullen se demandait réellement ce que Dorian avait pu penser en l'envoyant _lui_ porter les gâteaux. En la voyant seule, son visage offert au ciel nocturne, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas juste jolie. Elle était _belle_. La moue qu'elle fit, les lèvres charnues encore légèrement ourlée du miel blond qu'elle chassa d'un bout de langue rose, lui fit comprendre ce qui avait pu attirer un homme vers cette toute jeune fille pourtant capable de déplacer des montagnes entières. Il l'avait toujours trop respectée pour vraiment la regarder. Pas qu'il la respecte moins mais elle lui semblait tout à coup moins inaccessible, plus femme que symbole. Dans le silence qui s'éternisait, il préféra regarder l'obscurité plutôt que l'Inquisitrice, comme par peur qu'elle puisse lire en lui toutes ces pensées importunes. Ce fut elle qui céda la première :

\- Vous paraissez soucieux, Commandant. Je suis là, si quelque chose vous tracasse.

Cullen soupira. Pouvait-il réellement lui dire que c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait tant ? La découvrir enceinte changeait quelque chose. Parce qu'elle devenait soudain une personne faite de chair. Une femme, derrière la dirigeante. Une femme qui pleurait seule et qui avait peur mais que personne n'entendait crier. Une femme qui lui demandait encore une fois comment lui se sentait alors même qu'elle semblait si mélancolique. Ce n'était même pas de la politesse elle était affreusement sincère.

\- Inquisitrice... Le feu vous ferait du bien, vous devriez vous reposer dans votre tente si vous êtes grippée. Cependant, vous restez là, seule, dans l'humidité... Pourquoi ?

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya était d'une grande douceur, semblant sincèrement surprise qu'il lui pose la question. C'était à la fois très simple et très compliqué de lui répondre, songea Enasalin en rejetant quelques mèches brunes bouclées de ses joues.

\- J'étouffais. Dit-elle, en désespoir de cause. Être parmi les arbres me soulage. Il y a parfois trop de bruit... partout.

\- Parce que vous êtes une dalatienne ? Avança le Commandant.

\- Non. Parce que j'aime le silence.

Cullen se sentit de nouveau comme le dernier des imbéciles. Pourtant, elle avait souri avec un peu plus d'amusement et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de la voir reprendre quelques couleurs.

\- Il y a autant de bruit dans les campements dalatiens que dans les vôtres. Les enfants jouent aussi, les gens discutent... Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de silence et de rosée.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Inquisitrice. C'était idiot.

\- Ca ne l'était pas, Cullen. Nos peuples se connaissent uniquement pour se massacrer. Si plus de gens posaient les questions, nous pourrions leur expliquer.

Cullen ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il ne savait pas grand chose des elfes et Enasalin avait cruellement raison. Il fut cependant satisfait de voir qu'elle mangeait à petites bouchées. Le tévintide avait raison : elle aimait les sucreries. C'était étrange de découvrir des anecdotes sur quelqu'un que l'on côtoyait depuis près d'un an et de se rendre compte qu'elle était une parfaite étrangère, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé les choses les plus simplistes. Ces choses qu'il était inconvenant pour un capitaine des armées de demander à son général, de son humble avis. Le soldat de l'inquisition qui faisait sa ronde en avait-il quelque chose à faire que sa dirigeante aime les gâteaux ?

\- Parlez-moi de la vie dans l'un de vos campements. Est-ce si différent de notre vie dans un village ?

L'ancien templier avait remarqué comme le visage de l'elfe s'était éclairé lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son clan et comme cela semblait l'encourager à manger. Il était disposé à la faire parler, si cela pouvait alléger un peu le fardeau de ces frêles épaules. Il vit les yeux verts s'illuminer alors qu'elle entreprenait de lui narrer une journée typique d'un clan de Dalatiens. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait, se calant le dos plus confortablement contre le tronc auquel il était adossé pour l'écouter.


	3. III

**III**

Fort Céleste était identique à l'habitude. Peut-être simplement un peu plus vide, plus calme. Certains compagnons étaient parti, une fois la menace éradiquée, suivant leur propre chemin. Cassandra, d'abord, pour devenir Divine. Varric, Vivienne, Sera... Tous ceux-là avaient fort à faire et c'était le cœur lourd que Enasalin les avait vu quitter les lieux petit à petit. Solas, avait précédé tous les autres. L'elfe soupira, pénétrant dans la rotonde, déserte à cette heure. Les peintures murales lui semblaient plus sinistres qu'autrefois et les croassement des corbeaux dérangés rendaient l'endroit lugubre. La lumière vacillante des torches éclairait les dessins d'ombres fugace. Elle n'était pas repassé par ici depuis une éternité, évitant la pièce. Son regard tomba sur le bureau familier et le fauteuil pourpre. Tremblante, elle posa ses doigts sur le dossier, l'effleurant comme pour ressentir encore son empreinte. Le silence accablant, seulement rompu par les battements d'ailes des oiseaux lui vrilla le cœur.

\- Ma Vhenan... Murmura-t-elle à l'obscurité.

Ses doigts tremblèrent sur les accoudoirs alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans ce fauteuil, comme pour retrouver une chaleur perdue. C'était inutile, elle le savait bien. Cela ne ferait que lui faire plus de mal encore. Ses actes n'étaient cependant dirigés par aucune force rationnelle. Vêtue d'une tunique assez ample pour cacher les formes de son corps, en coton des plus simple, elle s'autorisa de nouveau à pleurer tout bas. Les figures peintes ne lui étaient d'aucun réconfort et le mobilier n'était jamais que cela : des objets usuels sans rien de magique. Il ne restait pas de message caché, pas de souvenir magiquement inscrit. Rien qui puisse apaiser son âme.

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Sursautant, emplie d'un espoir puéril, elle se retourna vivement. Mais ce n'était que Dorian, dont le regard sombre exprimait une douce compassion. Gentiment, il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à se relever, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, calant la tête de la jeune elfe au creux de son cou. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots gentils dans sa langue maternelle, Dorian la sentit se détendre lentement et sangloter finalement en tout abandon. Il la serra, caressant ses cheveux comme il l'aurait fait pour une petite sœur effrayée par un cauchemar. Sa tendresse à l'égard de ce petit bout d'elfe avait toujours été sincère. Elle avait su se montrer bonne avec lui, sans jamais le juger, sans jamais lui reprocher ses origines ou ses choix. Enasalin était un peu la cadette qu'il n'aurait jamais.

\- Venez. Lui dit-il, la guidant vers les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque plongée dans une pénombre bleutée.

S'installant sur son fauteuil habituel – celui-là même où il s'était en vérité endormi en lisant, ce qui lui avait permit d'entendre l'arrivée de son amie – le mage l'invita d'un geste à s'installer sur ses genoux. L'inquisitrice sembla hésiter, les joues rougies d'une gêne idiote, lissant un peu sa tunique qui révélait la blancheur de ses jambes. Devant le roulement d'yeux de Dorian, elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, puis se décida finalement à s'installer contre lui.

\- Tout ira bien.

La voix du tévintide s'était faite de velours alors qu'il glissait sa main dans les boucles brunes, les lissant lentement pour la rassurer. Il la sentit s'agiter un peu jusqu'à trouver sa place contre lui. Les cils d'Enasalin lui chatouillaient le cou alors qu'elle soupirait. Un petit soupir apaisé. Le mage s'autorisa un sourire satisfait et, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, entreprit de lui lire l'ouvrage qu'il avait délaissé plus tôt. C'était quelque obscur manuel parlant des origines des nations de Thédas et Enasalin ne tarda pas à décrocher du contenu pour simplement se laisser porter par la voix et les gestes de son unique ami. La chaleur du corps contre le sien apaisa un temps son chagrin. Elle s'en voulu de fermer les yeux, imaginant Solas en lieu et place de son cher compagnon de voyage. Mais cela la berça tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit enfin, faisant sourire Dorian qui en profita pour continuer sa lecture.

Un rapport dans un main, les traits tirés par la fatigue de veiller chaque jour si tard pour terminer l'ampleur du travail à faire, Cullen poussa la porte de rotonde, gagnant la bibliothèque. Il laisserait sa demande sur la table de l'Apaisée chargée des archives. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il se stoppa en haut des marches, promenant un regard fatigué sur la pièce circulaire. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Dorian Pavus, Cullen su qu'il était de nouveau témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Le mage caressait délicatement les cheveux bruns de la jeune elfe endormie contre lui, seulement vêtue de cette tunique délicate qui dénudait ses jambes, un livre dans sa main libre. Livre que Dorian abaissa avec un petit soupir en remarquant le Commandant, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Empourpré d'embarras, l'ancien Templier se faufila le plus silencieusement possible, déposant son papier sur la table avant d'espérer filer et se faire oublier. C'était sans compter sur le mage qui semblait à présent sincèrement amusé.

\- Un instant, Commandant.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, jurant entre ses dents, Cullen se retourna lentement, feignant de ne pas trouver dans le tableau de leur dirigeante une grâce charmante, éclairée des lueurs bleutées du verre par lequel filtrait la lumière lunaire, sa main serrée sur la chemise du mage.

\- Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle pèse trop lourd pour moi. Ramenez-la dans ses quartiers, voulez-vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a le sommeil lourd. Je m'en voudrais de faire jaser tout le fort si on la trouvait ainsi demain matin.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas le faire vous-même ? Grogna Cullen à mi-voix, sur la défensive.

\- Il se trouve que non. Je n'ai pas votre carrure, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué.

Le Commandant eut envie de lui faire avaler sa moustache, qu'il lissait avec un air retord.

\- Si cela vous fait peur, je vous accompagne. Par... solidarité masculine. Je m'en voudrais de vous mettre dans l'embarras...

Cullen poussa un long soupir, abdiquant finalement. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on voit Enasalin ainsi. Il s'étonna lui-même de ce sentiment. Mais si elle devait avoir à souffrir plus encore alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter...

\- Par le Souffle du Créateur, Pavus, cessez de sourire si largement, vous m'angoissez râla une nouvelle fois le blond en se penchant pour saisir fermement l'elfe sous les genoux et derrière le dos.

\- Je suis presque déçu qu'un bel homme comme vous se penche ainsi sans que ce soit pour moi.

Le visage de Cullen tourna au carmin et il se redressa en toute hâte, sentant Enasalin soupirer contre son épaule, sans pour autant se réveiller. Dorian, du rire plein les yeux et un large sourire cynique sur les lèvres, le suivit bientôt d'un pas paisible. A cette heure plus que tardive, le hall était heureusement désert et ils parvinrent sans encombre aux appartements de la dalatienne. Le Commandant ne s'autorisa à respirer qu'une fois la jeune femme déposée sur le lit à baldaquins pourpres. Presque malgré lui, son regard se promena sur la silhouette mince et déliée, à cet instant si vulnérable. Il préféra rabattre doucement la couverture, résistant à une impulsion idiote de passer une main dans les cheveux sombres, refermant le poing à quelques centimètres du visage endormi et s'en voulant d'avoir amorcé le mouvement sans y penser. La voix basse de Pavus le ramena à la réalité et il se rendit compte que le mage s'était rapproché du lit.

\- Elle est jolie, notre Inquisitrice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est l'Inquisitrice fit Cullen, comme si tout ceci ne le touchait pas. Pourtant, il fut incapable de la quitter du regard alors qu'elle se tournait doucement sur les oreillers, son souffle régulier soulevant sa poitrine.

\- C'est une jeune femme, Commandant. Personne ne devrait l'oublier. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle est si seule, même lorsqu'elle se trouve avec nous. Parce que nous oublions qu'elle n'est pas que l'Élue d'Andrasté .

Le Commandant appuya sa tempe contre la colonne de bois proche, se sentant étrangement satisfait de la regarder dormir.

\- Comment un homme digne de ce nom a-t-il pu l'abandonner ? Souffla Cullen avant même de pouvoir retenir ses propos.

\- L'amour n'est pas toujours lisse et égal. Parfois, l'on pense œuvrer pour le bien de l'autre en partant. Parce que l'on s'imagine que l'autre saura être heureux quand même. Qu'auriez-vous fait, vous ?

\- Je n'aurais pas pu partir. Ce serait comme laisser tomber mon devoir. Comme si je fuyais.

\- Même en étant persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir la rendre pleinement heureuse ? Même si vos secrets sont si lourds que vous craignez qu'ils ne l'atteignent ?

Cullen ne répondit pas. Pavus avait raison. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuse à celui qui causait tant de chagrin à Enasalin. La voir si innocente, si paisible, offrait un contraste saisissant avec celle capable de tant de force au combat et dans l'adversité. Finalement, Cullen parvint à s'arracher à ce spectacle charmant, à contrecœur, se détournant du lit pour gagner le couloir, suivi de près par le tévintide.

\- Même ainsi. Elle aurait au moins mérité de le savoir. Il l'a abandonné sans un mot ! Je ne peux pas lui trouver d'excuses. Elle est enceinte et le Créateur sait ce qu'elle peut bien penser lorsqu'elle se croit seule. Elle n'a informé personne de son état. Par peur ? Par pudeur ? Par désespoir ? Non, je ne peux pas pardonner à cet Apostat.

Dorian se contenta d'un sourire, refermant la porte des appartements de son amie pour suivre Cullen qui semblait comme un lion en cage. Cela ne faisait que confirmer l'idée du mage. Il suffirait de quelques infimes coups de pouce, presque rien en réalité. Le sort était de son côté.

\- C'est vrai que, si elle parvient au terme sans se faire tuer, l'enfant grandira sans père, souffla le brun, l'air de rien.

Le commandant se tourna brutalement, fixant Dorian d'un air sévère :

\- Elle survivra. Vous allez y veiller. Je vais y veiller.

\- Bien sûr, cher Commandant, c'était évident. Cependant, vous êtes à Fort Céleste et elle, dans tout Thédas avec nous. Certes nous veillons tous sur elle, autant que l'on puisse le faire en veillant d'abord sur nous-même mais nous ne pouvons la materner. Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle qui fait de son mieux pour nous.

\- Il faudra bien qu'elle cesse ces voyages et se reposes le temps de mettre au monde son enfant !

Dorian sourit de l'emportement soudain de l'ancien templier.

\- Pourquoi ne lui parleriez-vous pas sincèrement, Commandant ? Dites-lui que vous savez.

\- Pourquoi moi ? C'est vous son meilleur ami.

\- Justement parce qu'elle vous écoutera beaucoup plus que moi. Ou en tout cas, elle osera moins vous envoyer paître que moi. Elle est terrible une fois fâchée, notre petite elfe.

Les deux hommes firent quelques pas dans la cours déserte en dehors de quelques soldats effectuant leur ronde.

\- Que va-t-elle penser du fait que j'ai éventé son secret ? Elle sera furieuse.

\- Qui sait ? Ne pensez-vous pas que pouvoir enfin partager un tel fardeau la soulagerait ? Venez, allons boire quelque chose à la taverne pour en discuter. C'est moi qui rince.

Cullen hésita quelques instants mais Dorian le tirait déjà par le bras sans gêne, sincèrement amusé des réticences du si sérieux Commandant de l'Inquisition. Le blond abdiqua finalement dans un soupir, se demandant dans quoi il s'embarquait.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu presque deux semaines pour trouver le courage de l'aborder. Enasalin se trouvait aux écuries, caressant doucement le museau d'un grand Hahl brun moucheté qu'elle avait pour monture. Cullen l'entendit lui murmurer quelques secrets en elfique. Que pouvait-elle confier à ce noble animal, dont les yeux exprimaient beaucoup de douceur placide ? Il vit le Hahl fouailler du museau contre la poitrine de l'inquisitrice, qui sortit une friandise de sa poche pour la lui tendre, amusée.

Flattant l'encolure, elle s'éloigna finalement, semblant profiter du timide soleil automnal. L'hiver serait bientôt là et les premières gelées raidissaient déjà les feuilles dorées des arbres, plus précoces à cette altitude. Cullen inspira profondément et descendit à la rencontre de la jeune elfe, s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

\- Inquisitrice ? Puis-je vous parler un moment ?

L'ancien templier se sentit un peu idiot. Pourtant, il n'avait que trop tardé en tergiversant. Elle hocha la tête, lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'il la guidait jusque sur les remparts, s'assurant d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'ils soient seuls. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition de ce diable de Tévintide ? Il peinait à trouver les mots justes. Cela aurait dû être ce dernier à sa place : il saurait bien mieux que lui trouver comment dire une telle chose. Elle, patiente, s'était accoudée aux pierres grises pour contempler la vallée en contrebas, inspirant l'air piquant de froid adoucit par le soleil qui lui réchauffait le dos, donnant à ses cheveux des reflets chocolat et à sa peau très pâle quelques couleurs. Cullen se racla la gorge et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Inquisitrice, je crains de connaître... Un secret que vous voulez garder pour vous.

C'était d'une maladresse navrante et le commandant se mordit la lèvre en la voyant se retourner brutalement, les yeux étrécit par un début de colère mêlée de crainte.

\- Que voulez-vous dire.. ?

\- Je n'ai pas voulu être indiscret mais... J'ai remarqué... la nuit où je vous ai vue près des falaises... que vous portez un enfant.

Il la vit blêmir et reculer, son dos heurtant le parapet, semblant soudainement quelque oiseau effrayé. Avant d'avoir pu se contenir, Cullen amorça un mouvement pour la retenir mais elle se déroba avec vivacité et sa main se referma sur le vide.

\- Inquisitrice... Je vous en prie... Je ne vous veux pas de mal...

Elle ne s'apaisa pas, semblant voir ses pires craintes confirmées.

\- Co... Comment...

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, regrettant déjà d'avoir affirmé avant même de démentir. Elle semblait bouleversée et Cullen se traita d'imbécile. Mais lorsque le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. Il parvint à la retenir par le bras, doucement, la voyant de nouveau chercher à fuir. Cette fois, il l'attrapa.

\- Inquisitrice, je vous en prie. N'ayez pas peur. Je veux vous aider.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec, semblant à la fois mortifiée et furieuse.

\- M'aider ? A quoi donc, Cullen ? A me dire quoi faire ? A m'interdire de venir en aide aux gens qui ont besoin de moi ?

C'était assez vrai : l'aider à quoi ? Le templier maudit le Créateur de le mettre dans une telle situation mais il n'avait plus trop le choix.

\- Loin de moins l'idée de vous interdire quoi que ce soit... Mais quelqu'un le sait-il seulement ? Un guérisseur, n'importe qui ? Quelqu'un qui puisse... vous aider le moment venu ?

Enasalin se renfrogna et Cullen s'en voulu de trouver sa moue si désarmante qu'il eut envie de l'enlacer, de veiller sur elle. Elle hésita, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, cherchant sans doute à savoir en quelle mesure elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme qui venait de briser sa quiétude.

\- Non. Dit-elle, finalement, penaude. Je ne peux pas me permettre que cela se sache.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le cacher éternellement...

\- Je _sais_ !S'écria l'elfe, poussée dans ses retranchements. Mais imaginez un instant le scandale que ce serait ! L'inquisitrice, enceinte ? Mais de qui hein ?

La voir si bouleversée était un crève-cœur et Cullen ne put cette fois se retenir de la saisir doucement par le poignet.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'affronter cela toute seule. Je... Nous sommes vos alliés, vos amis. Est-ce que... Vous avez de la famille... Chez vous ? Vos parents ?

Elle le fixa un instant, semblant hésiter entre pleurer et prendre la fuite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cullen réalisa qu'elle avait toujours fait ce geste lorsqu'elle était en proie à quelque dilemme.

\- Oui... J'ai mes parents... Répondit-elle prudemment, le fixant avec un air de chat sauvage.

\- Est-ce exclu de compter sur leur soutien ? Peut-être... Pourriez-vous, plus tard, les rejoindre pour y mettre votre enfant au monde plus... confortablement ?

Elle baissa les yeux et Cullen réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours par le poignet, s'empourprant légèrement en la relâchant.

\- Non.

Enasalin soupira, s'entourant de ses bras avant de continuer d'une voix basse.

\- Comment pourrais-je me présenter devant eux dans cet état, sans père pour l'enfant à naître. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

\- Mais ce sont vos parents ! S'ils vous aiment, ne pourraient-ils comprendre.. ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, se sentant terriblement perdue. Malgré le soleil, jusque là si doux, elle se sentait glacée. Une boule dans la gorge, l'ancien Templier l'observait, à présent si malheureuse alors qu'elle semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix un peu plus tôt. La peste soit Pavus qui se déchargeait de ses responsabilités envers son amie !

\- Et si... Tenta doucement le commandant, marchant sur des œufs. Et si vous désigniez un père pour l'enfant à vos parents, cela ne pourrait-il pas mieux se passer ? Peu importe qu'il soit véritable ou non.

\- Commandant... Ce ne serait que pire. Il est déjà... difficile d'être l'Inquisitrice des Shemlens dans leurs yeux. Alors prétendre que l'enfant n'est même pas complètement dalatien ? Mon clan me rejetterait.

\- Mais Solas est un elfe ! Ce ne serait...

Devant le regard qu'Enasalin lui jeta, Cullen su qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. En croisant les prunelles soudainement emplies de désespoir de l'inquisitrice, il craignit si fort qu'elle se précipite en contrebas du rempart qu'il l'enlaça, la retenant fermement.

\- Qui... Qui dit... Pour Solas...

\- Moi. Moi, Inquisitrice. Personne ne dit rien sur vous. C'est juste une déduction qui m'est venue...

Il la sentit s'agiter contre-lui, voulant le repousser mais il ne lâcha pas prise, pris d'une peur aussi viscérale qu'inexpliquée.

\- Commandant ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi, je vous l'ordonne !

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que vous sautiez.

\- Commandant... La voix d'Enasalin s'était radoucie en croisant les yeux ambrés de l'ancien templier, y lisant une terreur sincère. Je ne vais pas sauter.

\- Oh.

\- Je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

Cullen se sentit vraiment comme le dernier des abrutis et, se passant une main sur le visage, s'appuya contre les pierres. L'elfe libérée poussa un long soupir, tremblante. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, se sentant chacun aussi idiot l'un que l'autre.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi... Demanda doucement la jeune femme. Pourquoi ?

Comme son regard était difficile à soutenir, songea Cullen. Et comme elle cachait bien sa fragilité, cette facette délicate entrevue par erreur ou par hasard. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il la regardait avec attention, il devinait son angoisse, sa manière de tirer nerveusement sur une petite mèche de cheveux, ses yeux fuyants. Il s'étonnait de ne déchiffrer que maintenant les attitudes de celle qui les guidait depuis près d'un an.

\- Parce que...

Il demeura gorge sèche. Comment le dire sans dépasser la limite tacite entre une inquisitrice et son capitaine ? Il songea qu'elle avait le droit à la vérité.

\- Parce que vous êtes une jeune femme inestimable. Et que j'ai affreusement peur pour votre vie, votre esprit et votre équilibre.

Elle sembla troublée.

\- Parce que je suis l'inquisitrice ?

\- Non, parce que vous êtes vous-même.

Enasalin le fixa, cillant de surprise de le voir si sincère. Une douce chaleur la réchauffa un instant. Parce qu'elle était elle... Parfois être l'Inquisitrice était si lourd qu'elle craignait que l'on ne voit plus que ça. L'Inquisitrice lui faisait l'effet d'une figure au masque de pierre derrière lequel elle se cachait pour les autres. Seul Solas avait semblé voir la femme derrière l'icône, celle qui tremblait d'effroi et d'incertitude. Lui et Dorian. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant une larme et inspira profondément. Cette fois, Cullen s'approcha plus doucement, portant une main hésitante au visage de l'elfe, effleurant sa joue. Elle se laissa faire, s'appuyant légèrement contre sa main et il lui sembla avoir apprivoisé un animal sauvage. La peau était fraîche, douce.

\- Ca va aller. Vous allez y arriver. Vous n'êtes pas seule.

Elle hocha la tête, levant une main timide qu'elle posa sur celle de l'ancien templier, demeurant simplement ainsi, yeux clos, comme si elle abdiquait et s'autorisait quelques fragiles instants de douceur. L'homme se surprit à ne pas vouloir rompre ce contact à la fois très chaste et si intime. Son regard sur elle se fit plus tendre, plus indulgent. Il aurait aimé être doué de la magie de Cole pour ôter tout soucis à cette femme, l'entourer de choses aussi jolies et douces qu'elle même si c'était terriblement naïf. Il resta simplement là, tout près, ému de la voir baisser sa garde. Enasalin l'avait toujours aidé et écouté sans rien demander en échange. C'était sans doute un juste retour des choses.


	4. IV

**IV**

Dorian s'autorisa un petit rictus satisfait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur le jardin d'herbes. Enasalin, assise sur un banc à côté du Commandant lui montrait quelque page d'un livre qu'il savait être un traité concernant les elfes de Thédas pour le lui avoir prêté plus tôt. En dehors des légendes elfes, l'Inquisitrice était friande d'histoires de dragons, qu'elle dévorait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Peut-être ce naïf idiot qu'était Bouclettes le découvrirait-il aussi. Il était plutôt satisfait de son plan simpliste : un amant chasse l'autre et son amie méritait quelqu'un de gentil pour veiller sur elle et ce bébé. Il était facile de pousser un peu l'ancien Templier en direction d'Enasalin et de laisser les choses se faire. S'ils ne s'étaient pas un peu plu, rien n'en serait ressortit mais il semblait qu'il ait eu du nez. Dorian Pavus aimait à se dire qu'il avait toujours raison.

Sentant la main grise de son amant glisser sur sa nuque, le tévintide creusa les reins, charmeur, laissant Iron Bull picorer son cou de baisers.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu manigances quelque chose, souffla le Qunari. Tu as la tête d'un tévintard qui trempe sa pine dans le sang.

Gloussant légèrement, Dorian se détourna finalement de la fenêtre, faisant taire son amant d'un baiser. L'ancien Ben Hassrath en profita pour observer ce qui semblait retenir l'attention de Dorian, ne voyant qu'une discussion entre l'Inquisitrice et son Commandant. Haussant les épaules, renonçant à comprendre, Bull en profita plutôt pour soulever ce diable de mage qui se débattit pour la forme et le ramener dans un lit déjà fort froissé.

La jeune femme releva un instant les yeux de la gravure qu'elle expliquait à Cullen en voyant le premier flocon se déposer sur les pages. Les nuages bas et lourds se mouchetaient de la première neige qui commença à tomber doucement sur le fort. Les yeux verts se plissèrent d'une joie toute enfantine et le Commandant sentit son cœur défaillir devant un si charmant tableau. Refermant le livre, le glissant dans son escarcelle, Enasalin tendit les mains pour tenter de capturer quelques flocons annonciateurs de l'hiver.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle tiendra ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Il a gelé ce matin et à cette altitude il y a de fortes chances que oui, Inquisitrice.

Elle lui fit le plus adorable des sourires, tout en resserrant un peu son écharpe de laine rouge, quelques flocons se déposant déjà dans les boucles de ses cheveux sombres. Cullen se sentit étrangement réchauffé de l'intérieur. Déjà deux mois depuis qu'il l'avait confrontée à son secret. Deux mois où il l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui sans même qu'ils s'en rende compte. Elle était là, à ses côtés, comme une évidence. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir l'aider, de lui être utile. L'hiver serait une saison calme pour l'Inquisition. Beaucoup de routes devenaient facilement impraticables, si haut dans les montagnes et un peu partout à Férelden et Orlaïs. Cela le rassurait : il aimait la savoir en sécurité à Fort Céleste, à présent qu'elle était proche des cinq mois de grossesse. Cela devenait difficile à cacher mais, heureusement, les vêtements d'hiver étaient bien plus couvrants. Enasalin avait finit par céder à son Commandant et, avec ce dernier en soutien, avait osé consulter la sage-femme de l'Inquisition. Le regard que la matrone avait jeté au Commandant en disait long mais comme la jeune elfe ne semblait pas oser démentir, il préféra laisser penser qu'il était le père. Cela ne ferait que blesser la pauvre Inquisitrice, s'il lui rappelait le véritable géniteur de ce bébé. Cullen lui-même dû avouer ressentir un étrange soulagement lorsque la sage-femme annonça que rien ne lui semblait anormal et que l'enfant à venir se portait bien. S'en était suivi une longue liste de recommandations de tous types, qu'Enasalin ignorait la plupart du temps – surtout celle de ménager ses efforts. Par chance, la vieille femme avait tenu sa langue et l'ancien templier n'eut pas vent de rumeurs. Cela soulagea terriblement l'Inquisitrice qui retrouva un peu plus d'appétit et de joie de vivre.

En la regardant tournoyer un instant sur elle-même dans son grand manteau de laine bouillie pourpre aux boutons dorés, tout doublé d'hermine, le Commandant aussi dû s'avouer n'avoir que rarement éprouvé un si doux sentiment. Il lui semblait que, lors de ces dernières semaines, tout leur était prétexte pour se voir. Le moindre rapport lui semblait tout à coup digne de lui être remis en mains propres, Enasalin elle-même prétendait à la moindre excuse pour qu'ils s'accordent quelques minutes. Parfois, c'était son épaule qui heurtait la sienne à la faveur de quelque lecture commune ou encore les doigts de l'un qui frôlaient ceux de l'autre à la faveur d'un mouvement. Cullen songea qu'il chérissait ces moments volés au monde, où il n'existait que l'autre.

Les flocons dansaient délicatement dans l'air froid et il soupira d'aise, se relevant pour la rejoindre, la couvant d'un regard chaleureux.

\- Souhaitez-vous continuer votre explication sur le panthéon elfique après le dîner, Inquisitrice ? Nous pourrions boire un thé et profiter de la cheminée ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina de plaisir et Cullen se sentit rosir de lui provoquer tant de joie avec des choses si simples.

\- Avec plaisir.

Se redressant, se sentant flotter sur un petit nuage, l'ancien templier eut un sourire béat lorsqu'elle accepta son invitation. Il faisait un temps à profiter de la chaleur et du confort du château.

\- Cullen ?

Il se tourna un instant vers Enasalin, la regardant rougir de derrière son écharpe, semblant soudain absorbée par la contemplation de l'herbe sous ses pieds.

\- Pensez-vous... Que vous puissiez m'appeler par mon prénom ? Je ne voudrais vous paraître inconvenante.

Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase très vite, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, qui dépassaient légèrement de ses cheveux.

\- J'en serais honoré... Mais je crains que mon accent ne lui rende guère justice. Fit l'ancien templier en s'empourprant à son tour.

La jeune elfe lui sourit timidement, se détournant pour rejoindre le hall. Puis, semblant se raviser, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, lançant depuis le patio :

\- A ce soir, Cullen.

\- A ce soir... Enasalin.

En la voyant s'enfuir, le rouge aux joues, Cullen s'autorisa un sourire attendrit, sentant la neige se déposer sur sa pelisse, qu'il chassa d'un geste négligeant, demeurant planté là, dans son monde.

\- Et bien, vous voilà tous les deux à ce point d'intimité que vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?

Cullen grinça des dents en entendant la voix grave de Pavus, délibérément moqueuse et maniérée. Le mage vêtu d'un chaud manteau blanc semblait avoir justement choisi de se promener sous la neige, lui aussi. Sa petite bulle rose brutalement éclatée par cette entrée théâtrale, l'ancien Templier afficha un air maussade, tentant trop tard d'échapper au diable de mage.

\- Par le souffle du Créateur, Pavus, occupez-vous de vos affaires.

\- Quel grognon ! Allons, mon cher et irascible Commandant, je ne fais qu'espérer le bonheur de mon amie.

Le Commandant en question soupira lourdement, se massant l'arrête du nez avec lassitude.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi, Pavus, qu'on en finisse.

\- Je me disais que, plutôt que de manger dans votre tour comme quelque oiseau sinistre, vous pourriez descendre dîner avec nous tous. Il va sans dire qu'Enasalin – pour votre gouverne, il y a un H aspiré avant le -lin – dîne avec nous. Ainsi, vous pourriez en profiter pour vous sociabiliser ET la dévorer du regard.

Cullen s'empourpra de nouveau, piqué au vif.

\- J'ai du travail et...

\- Tatata. N'importe quoi. Nous savons tous que la saison va être ralentie. Et ce travail attendra bien demain. Oh, aller, ne vous faites pas prier, c'est plus amusant que ce que vous pensez ! Et, je présume peut-être, mais elle sera heureuse que vous vous joigniez à nous.

Le blond abdiqua, en désespoir de cause, faisant sourire encore plus largement le tévintide qui s'en alla à son tour en agitant la main, avec un « à ce soir » trop enjoué pour être honnête.

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, réchauffant le hall. Assis sur un confortable canapé orlésien face à la cheminée, Cullen songea qu'il n'était pas contre un peu de calme. Le souper avait été bruyant, animé. Etait-ce la neige qui les rendaient tous si joyeux ? Malgré tout, le Commandant devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas désagréable de s'offrir une petite soirée de pause. Son regard passa du plateau d'échecs posé sur la table basse à l'elfe à ses côtés, concentrée sur son prochain coup. Un serviteur leur avait déposé un plateau de biscuits au miel – ceux-là même que le blond se souvenait avoir offert à Enasalin, presque trois mois auparavant – et du thé aux baies. Comme l'avait prédit Pavus, il avait pu profiter du repas pour dévorer du regard la jeune femme jusqu'à en oublier un peu sa propre assiette, s'attirant même un coup de coude complice du mage. Ce crétin... Il avait réalisé du même coup qu'il était sûrement le dernier de tout le fort au courant de la liaison entre le fameux crétin de tévintide et Iron Bull. Sa surprise avait fait rire tout le monde – même l'Inquisitrice – lorsqu'il avait enfin compris. Grand bien leur fasse ! Il avait songé un peu puérilement qu'il n'aurait donc rien à craindre des deux-là concernant la beauté elfique qui plaisantait avec eux. C'était un sentiment particulièrement déplacé, pourtant sincère : il ne souhaitait que s'employer à rendre son bonheur possible.

\- J'ai gagné. Dit finalement Enasalin finalement en bougeant son roi, dans un sourire victorieux.

\- C'était un joli coup, admit Cullen en se calant contre le dossier pour s'étirer un peu.

Le hall s'était vidé lentement, à mesure qu'une partie en remplaçait une autre comme s'ils essayaient de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible sans même s'en rendre compte. Une tasse de thé entre les mains, Enasalin en profita pour inspirer profondément l'odeur sucrée et amère à la fois. Cela lui rappelait Solas et son aversion pour le breuvage, ce qui l'avait toujours un peu amusée. Penser au père de cette vie en elle lui fit l'effet d'une eau glacée et elle frissonna, soudainement transie. Les yeux clair de l'elfe se voilèrent et elle se fit violence pour ne pas craquer pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines. Cullen sut-il lire sur ce visage anguleux les tourments qui revenaient la hanter ? Elle n'en sut trop rien mais elle le sentit se décaler légèrement, jusqu'à ce que leurs flancs se frôlent et l'entourer d'un bras. Enasalin sentit de nouveau la chaleur revenir, n'osant pas le regarder en face, fixant le thé ambré dans sa tasse. Pourtant, elle ne se déroba pas et, au contraire, osa finalement poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. La main sur son épaule se détendit et elle le sentit soupirer de satisfaction. C'était agréable, loin des emportements de son premier émoi. Doux. Paisible. Confortable. Pour la première fois elle n'imagina pas un autre en fermant les yeux.

\- Cullen. Je... Vous savez... Je crois qu'il faudra que je le dise. Pour l'enfant. Aux autres.

Son bras l'étreint plus fermement.

\- Il... bouge. Parfois. Cela me terrifie.

\- Inquisi... Enasalin... Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur. Si vous vous sentez effrayée ou triste, venez me trouver. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Pouvez-vous me promettre cela ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, éparpillant ses boucles brunes sur sa fine pelisse qui ceignait ses épaules.

\- Je le ferais.

L'ancien Templier se sentit soulagé, contemplant son profil baigné des lueurs changeantes du feu et chassa du bout des doigts quelques mèches sombres.

\- Cullen ? Que ferais-je une fois cet enfant né ? Que ferais-je s'il... S'il lui ressemble ?

Ses yeux s'ourlèrent de larmes et Cullen sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Il l'attira contre lui, incapable de contenir plus longtemps la tendresse qui le submergeait, lui soulevant délicatement le menton, se perdant dans ce regard d'émeraude.

\- Tout ira bien. Enasalin... Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie. Vous saurez l'élever. Et il vous ressemblera. Parce qu'il est bien plus votre enfant que le sien. Parce que vous l'avez porté si courageusement toute seule... Peu importe ses traits, il est votre bébé. Et si... Si vous ne parvenez finalement à ne voir en lui que le miroir de votre peine... Alors... Peut-être pourrez-vous le confier à une famille désireuse de prendre soin de lui ?

Elle sembla surprise qu'il lui propose une solution si simple.

\- L'abandonner ? Demanda-elle d'une voix blanche, semblant un instant horrifiée.

\- Il ne s'agit pas là de l'abandonner au cours de la rivière. Le gronda-t-il tendrement. Mais une famille de sang ne vaut pas mieux qu'une famille d'adoption, pour peu que l'on grandisse dans l'amour et la bienveillance.

Elle prit le temps d'analyser ces propos, y réfléchissant. C'était étrangement rassurant, vu sous cet angle. Elle osa un petit sourire timide.

\- Est-ce quelque chose de votre vécu ?

\- Je ne suis pas adopté. L'un de mes frères, oui. Sa mère a préféré le confier à la notre quelques années avant l'Enclin. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu d'elle ou ses raisons mais mon cadet ne s'en est jamais porté plus mal. Lui répondit-il très simplement.

L'inquisitrice sembla se détendre imperceptiblement. Enasalin se sentit soulagée d'un poids. Elle n'était pas obligée d'aimer cette vie en elle à tout prix. Peut-être l'aimerait-elle en le rencontrant. Peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas une fatalité et penser en ces termes lui fit du bien. Elle sentit la large main du Commandant glisser dans sa chevelure brune et, avec ce bras qui ceignait ses épaules, se sentit enfin rassurée. Elle n'avait pas envie de briser cette intimité, déposant le thé sur la table, près du plateau de jeu. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'asseyant tout contre le Féreldien qui eut un instant d'hésitation avant de l'enlacer de nouveau avec un sourire beaucoup trop tendre.

\- Tous les shem... les Humains... sont-ils comme vous ?

Cullen la fixa un instant sans comprendre, prisonnier des prunelles emplies de curiosité.

\- Vous êtes si bienveillant avec moi... Vous ne me dites pas ces choses stéréotypées qu'il y a dans les livres de Varric. Vous me dites que j'ai le droit d'échouer... Merci.

\- Vous lisez les livres de Varric ? Fit le commandant en plaisant un peu pour détourner son attention, gêné des compliments qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle. Ca m'aide à comprendre vos cultures.

L'humain hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait. Etre une dalatienne déracinée de son clan et brandie en héroïne d'une figure du panthéon humain avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui. Et pourtant, elle avait gagné tous les procès, triomphé de toutes les épreuves, au nom de tous les peuples. Il glissa sa main sans cette chevelure si douce qu'il lui sembla être pris en plein songe. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Pas cette nuit, alors que la neige tombait drue et que le vent sifflait au travers des vieilles pierres. La cheminée brûlait haut, leur offrant une chaleur bienvenue. Si des serviteurs ou quelque passant passèrent dans le hall, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, perdus dans un monde qui excluait tous les autres. Ce fut sans doute à ce moment là que Cullen mesura toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour Enasalin. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amitié et il s'en voulu : alors même qu'elle pleurait l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il nourrissait de tendres pensées. Pourtant, il fut incapable de mettre fin à cette étreinte, songeant par devers elle qu'il resterait à ses côtés le temps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Le temps dont elle aurait besoin pour guérir ses blessures à l'âme. Pour peu qu'il ait le droit de la garder quelques heures évanescentes pour lui tout seul.


	5. V

**V**

La neige avait formé de larges congères tout du long de la voie de ravitaillement principale du fort, ralentissant considérablement les expéditions. Heureusement, Fort Céleste ne manquait pas de réserves et Cullen soupçonnait ses soldats de ressentir un léger soulagement face à ce repos forcé. Il n'était pas rare qu'il en surprenne quelques-uns en pleine bataille de boules de neige et il songea qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais passé véritablement l'hiver dans ces montagnes. Ce n'était pas dénué de charme, se dit-il en voyant l'Inquisitrice descendre prudemment l'escalier de pierres qui menait à la cour, les dalles rendues traîtres à cause du gel. Elle allait toujours pieds nus, ne s'enfonçant pas dans la neige, renforçant l'impression irréelle de cette figure emmitouflée d'une cape à capuchon, bordée de fourrure immaculée. Appuyé sur la pelle avec laquelle il dégageait l'accès à la grande porte, Cullen se perdit dans la contemplation de la jeune femme, que des membres du groupe de mercenaires de Bull avaient rejoint. Il se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient lui parler mais il vit bientôt une boule de neige plus grosse que la normale atterrir dans le dos de la dame de ses pensées. Et un Qunari hilare, qu'elle ne tarda pas à poursuivre en lui jetant des poignées de neige. La voir jouer ainsi gonfla le cœur du Commandant. Elle semblait s'apaiser, chaque jour un peu plus, alors que son ventre commençait au contraire à devenir un peu encombrant. Cullen savait qu'elle finirait par annoncer son état à ses compagnons d'aventure mais il ignorait quand. Il préférait la laisser choisir le moment qui lui semblerait le meilleur.

L'ancien Templier sursauta quand la voix de Thom Rainier l'interrompit dans sa contemplation énamourée.

\- Un charmant tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec sa propre pelle, l'ancien Blackwall observait également la cours en contre-haut et l'elfe qui venait de sauter sur Iron Bull pour lui barbouiller le visage de neige. Pour une fois, Cullen ne put qu'acquiescer, un peu rêveur.

\- Comptez-vous la marier ? Demanda, faussement innocemment le guerrier.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Rainier ? Fit soudain le Commandant, brutalement arraché à ses pensées charmantes pour darder un regard farouche sur son vis-à-vis.

\- Et bien, il ne faut pas être devin pour voir votre rapprochement avec cette douce dame jolie que vous ne regardiez qu'à peine auparavant. Et son ventre devient, ma foi, difficile à cacher.

Un voile de colère passa dans le regard de Cullen et il ne se maîtrisa qu'à grand peine.

\- Gardez-vous bien d'ébruiter des choses pareilles. Déclara-t-il, dents serrées.

\- Je ne me le permettrait pas, par égard pour notre Inquisitrice, Commandant. Je voulais juste savoir vos intentions envers elle.

L'ancien Templier s'apaisa très légèrement en constatant la sincérité du faux Garde.

\- Elle seule en décidera. Souffla-t-il finalement, presque tristement, perdant son regard sur la fine silhouette qui se faisait courir après par tout le groupe de la Charge, boules de neige en main.

Rainier lui tapota l'épaule en s'éloignant pour retourner pelleter près de l'écurie. Cullen, dont l'humeur avait un peu été douchée abandonna sa tâche, montant prudemment les marches qui menaient aux remparts. L'épouser ? Lui ? C'était idiot. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant de peine ? Serait-ce si improbable de l'avoir à ses côtés, d'élever ce petit elfe comme s'il était son enfant ? Le Commandant secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées tentatrices dangereuses. Il n'avait pas le droit de blesser cette jeune elfe qui avait bien assez souffert. Elle méritait qu'on la laisse en paix. Libre.

\- Cullen ?

La voix douce de celle qui hantait ses pensées le fit sursauter si violemment qu'il manqua de dégringoler les escaliers sur le fondement. Se rattrapant de justesse, il la vit bientôt le rejoindre, inquiète.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle, innocente et le blond se sentit fondre face à cette moue angélique.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient, un peu empourpré d'avoir manqué de se ridiculiser. Et, face à son sourire empli de douceur, ne put se prémunir de la boule de neige qu'elle lui envoya au visage. Un large éclat de rire retentit d'en bas, et Bull, pouce en l'air salua son Inquisitrice d'un tonitruant « Bien joué, Boss ! »

Chassant la neige de son visage, Cullen fut incapable de résister à l'envie de la capturer par la taille, la chargeant sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, descendant les marches restantes tandis qu'elle riait et heurtait son dos de petits coup de poing en clamant de la lâcher. Avec un sourire taquin, il se stoppa devant un gros tas de neige et dit théâtralement :

\- A vos ordres, votre Excellence.

Enasalin chût dans la poudreuse, qui la recouvrit presque toute entière avant qu'elle ne s'en extraie, hilare. Elle semblait à quelque oiseau aux plumes couvertes de neige tandis qu'elle s'ébrouait pour la chasser de l'intérieur de sa capuche, assurant à Cullen qu'il serait jugé pour cette terrible insubordination, faisant rire la petite assemblée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dorian lui faire un discret signe de bien joué. La sensation de la taille fine lui causait encore des fourmis dans les doigts et il se fendit de nouveau d'un tendre sourire alors que la belle, mains sur les hanches, faisait semblant de le morigéner. Il fallu à Cullen faire preuve d'un contrôle parfait pour ne pas céder à l'envie de l'embrasser, préférant battre en retraite en prétextant des rapports à finir de remplir.

Le repas fut joyeux et chaleureux. Même les serviteurs étaient contaminés par l'atmosphère étrangement festive apportée par les chutes de neige. Cole semblait ravi, autant que puisse l'être cet étrange garçon, se mêlant aux résidents du fort. Chacun semblait apprécier ce sentiment d'isolement et de paix. Être coupés un temps des turpitudes du monde ne pouvait qu'être bienfaiteur pour le moral des troupes. La table des compagnons restants de l'Inquisitrice était sans doute la plus bruyante et animée. Cullen appréciait pour sa part de voir leur dirigeante sourire et rire, l'observant bien trop pour leur propre bien. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Un moment, leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus sa lâcher. Cullen su ce qu'elle allait faire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour réclamer à ses amis un instant de silence. Le ventre noué, l'ancien Templier eu soudain envie de se précipiter pour prendre ses mains, l'enlacer. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne se sente pas si seule que ce que son regard exprimait. Et, alors que le silence se faisait à leur table et qu'elle se raclait doucement la gorge, Cullen enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas céder.

\- Mes chers amis... Je suis heureuse de vous savoir encore si nombreux à mes côtés, à présent que la menace de Corypheus est éliminée et que vous êtes pourtant libre de vaquer à vos affaires... Je voulais vous remercier encore pour votre soutien si précieux. Je m'excuse que ce que je vous annonce vienne si tardivement. Je l'avoue, j'ai repoussé autant que possible ce moment... J'attends un enfant. Il est prévu pour le printemps.

Un silence étrange plana un moment, que personne n'osa rompre. L'inquisitrice se mordit la lèvre, abaissant la tête et Cullen serra le bois de la table, luttant pour ne pas accourir à son secours. Il n'était personne, se persuadait-il. Il n'avait pas le droit de la compromettre, de les faire sauter en conclusions.

\- Inquisitrice... Quel heureux événement ! Dit doucement Joséphine avec sa diplomatie légendaire et son accent chantant. Le père... Doit être très heureux. Aurons-nous le plaisir de le voir à Fort Céleste ?

Aucun n'osa avancer quoi que ce soit, de crainte de se fourvoyer et le visage de la jeune elfe, blêmissant à vue d'œil, n'amena qu'un vent d'inquiétude. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, les jointures serrées jusqu'à blanchir sur sa coupe de vin. C'en fut trop pour Cullen qui se leva brutalement, s'élançant vers Enasalin pour se laisser tomber sur le banc, l'entourant d'un bras, claironnant d'une voix forte, le regard farouche :

\- Il est ici.

Contre lui, la jeune elfe s'abandonna, enfouissant son visage contre sa tunique, écarlate de gêne et Cullen se maudit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, la laisser affronter toute cette tristesse toute seule. Raffermissant sa prise sur Enasalin, il pria de tout son cœur qu'elle ne le haïsse pas pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne pouvait simplement pas la regarder s'enfoncer dans la honte et le déshonneur sans rien faire. Croisant le regard de Dorian, ce dernier hocha lentement la tête en un signe encourageant. Puis, Bull, sitôt suivi par Joséphine et bientôt toute la tablée – et même un peu plus loin que la tablée, constata le Commandant, effaré – applaudirent chaudement, les félicitant pour l'événement. Cullen songea qu'il était définitivement fichu et que l'Inquisitrice, une fois remise de sa terreur, allait très certainement le repousser de toutes ses forces. Qu'Andrasté soit clémente, il l'aimait pourtant sincèrement et était prêt à laisser croire aux autres que l'enfant était le leur. Si seulement cela pouvait la rendre heureuse...

* * *

La gifle éclata lorsqu'ils furent seuls, retentissante et Cullen songea tristement qu'il ne l'avait pas volée.

\- Par les Faiseurs ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Commandant ? Tempêta-t-elle dans le silence de ses quartiers

Cullen ne jugea pas utile de répondre, demeurant simplement là, à la laisser écumer de rage.

\- Maintenant TOUT LE MONDE va imaginer que vous êtes le père ! Que nous sommes en couple ! Que...

\- Serais-ce si mal qu'ils le croient ? La coupa l'ancien Templier d'une voix douce.

Un instant, elle en perdit les mots, puis un flot de ce qui ressemblait fort à des insultes en dalatien emplit le silence assourdissant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mensonge ! Un vertueux mensonge qui nous couvre d'embarras ! Finit-elle par dire, après avoir déversé sur lui l'étendue de son vocabulaire en jurons dans sa langue natale.

La jeune elfe se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Enasalin... Je sais que j'ai outrepassé les bornes, mais je vous prie de me croire lorsque je vous affirme avoir agit uniquement pour vous protéger des rumeurs et d'une souffrance plus grande.

Doucement, l'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle, tentant de capter son regard, mais elle l'évita comme une enfant têtue.

\- C'est faux ! C'est un mensonge. Vous n'avez dit cela que parce que cela vous arrangeait. Parce qu'ainsi, je me sentirais obligée de faire de vous mon amant.

Le Commandant blêmit, touché au cœur qu'elle le pense si retord. Au fond, ce n'était guère surprenant : le dernier homme qu'elle ait aimé l'avait abandonnée de la plus épouvantable des manières. Il l'entendit renifler et osa poser ses mains sur les genoux délicats.

\- Je ne veux pas être votre amant. S'il est vrai que je vous aime...

Cullen avala péniblement sa salive avant de continuer :

\- S'il est vrai que je vous aime, ma dame, je n'attends rien de vous. Je veux simplement pouvoir vous être utile. Vous protéger. D'aussi loin que vous le souhaiterez. Renvoyez-moi si cela vous sied. Vous êtes mon Inquisitrice. Mais ne me demandez pas de ne pas vous secourir si je le puis.

Elle demeura silencieuse, lèvres pincées, les larmes baignant ses beaux yeux. Bouleversée, perdue entre le désir de le croire sincère et la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait que finir en mille morceaux, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, pour protéger ce ventre devenu trop ample pour être ignoré, le dérobant à son regard.

\- Sortez, Commandant. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il lui obéit, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il lui en avait déjà fait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Cullen sentit ses yeux le piquer en refermant la porte des appartements de sa bien-aimée.

Dorian n'attendit pas de réponse aux quelques coups portés à la porte des appartements de son amie, n'ayant que trop vu l'air défait de Cullen lorsqu'il avait quitté les lieux, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il grimpa vivement l'escalier, trouvant Enasalin sur son lit, recroquevillée, son corps agité de sanglots. Se précipitant auprès d'elle, le tévintide l'attira contre lui, caressant ses cheveux en ce geste régulier dont elle avait l'habitude. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il l'écouta pleurer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme finalement, encore agitée de spasmes. Elle avait trempé le haut de sa chemise de ses pleurs mais le mage n'en avait cure. Il lui tendit simplement un mouchoir, la gardant contre lui, s'installant allongé sur les coussins confortables.

\- Comment a-t-il pu... je lui faisais confiance... Et il... Il... Hoqueta l'inquisitrice.

\- Ma chère, si chère amie... Ma douce Enasalin. Vous vous infligez bien trop de mal. N'étais-ce pas une manière maladroite de vous protéger de rumeurs cruelles ?

\- Les rumeurs seront pire encore ! Il a prétendu à tout le monde être mon amant. A tout le monde !

\- Ma douce Inquisitrice, je me dois de confesser à mon tour un grand crime que vous jugerez à votre convenance.

Dorian se redressa sur un coude, surplombant la jeune femme, balayant doucement sa chevelure emmêlée et collée à ses joues par ses larmes. Elle le fixait, anxieuse et il continua, ému par sa détresse.

\- Je sais depuis de longs mois votre état et qui en est la cause. La faute à votre dévoué chevalier qui, ayant éventé votre secret, s'en trouva si confus qu'il m'imagina être le père – moi ! Quelle idée ! Par conséquent, j'appris à cette occasion tant votre état que l'identité de celui qui vous infligeait tant de peine. Malgré toute ma tendresse à votre égard, chère amie, ce ne serait pas de moi dont vous auriez besoin pour retrouver quelques forces.

Il se stoppa un instant, la laissant captivée, suspendue à ses lèvres, prenant enfin toute la mesure de la situation et ce qui avait mené les uns et les autres – elle-même incluse – aux événements de la soirée.

\- Je n'avais à ma disposition que bien peu de cartes, continua Dorian. Et je craignais pour votre santé, votre vie. J'ai vu en notre si austère Commandant un cœur gentil qui saurait apaiser vos tourments pour peu que vous vous ouvriez l'un à l'autre. Je n'ai fait que donner l'impulsion de départ.

\- Alors... Tout était donc prémédité depuis le début fit-elle, remuée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur, sa voix mourant dans un souffle, écho d'une déception trop profonde.

Dorian, sans se départir de son calme, lui donna une pichenette sur ce bout du nez perclus de tâches de rousseur, la couvant d'un regard sévère.

\- Ma chère, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai dit. Notre Commandant est sincère, pour ce que j'en sais. Je n'ai pas intrigué et si vous ne vous étiez pas plu, l'affaire aurait été rondement terminée. Or, vous devez être sincère avec vous-même : en dépit de votre chagrin, Cullen s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à votre cœur de tourterelle.

L'inquisitrice ne répondit pas, fermant un instant les yeux, comme pour fuir cette vérité si simple à énoncer mais si complexe à ressentir.

\- Je ne sais même pas moi-même si je l'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin et le mage appuya doucement son doigt sur les lèvres pleines.

\- Chut, ma chère petite. Vous avez porté bien plus qu'il n'est convenable le deuil d'un amour qui vous a dévasté. Serais-ce si farfelu de laisser les choses suivre leur cours entre vous deux ? Vous savez qu'il vous aime, à présent. Ne niez pas votre tendresse à son égard et laissez-le vous protéger, vous aider dans cette épreuve. Il vous sauve naïvement de l'embarras, des rumeurs et du déshonneur. Les gens n'auront guère grand chose à dire de l'amour entre un Commandant et son Inquisitrice. Cela a marqué nos histoires tout au long des âges. Si vous deviez finalement le repousser, d'aucuns n'y verraient qu'une chose banale : les amours passent et les amants ne sont guère éternels.

\- Ho Dorian... Souffla-t-elle, les yeux plein de larmes. Je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir seulement prévenue avant de prendre cette décision qui m'impacte autant que lui...

\- Lui avez-vous seulement dit que vous nous annonceriez cela ce soir, ma petite ?

Enasalin affronta les prunelles d'un brun chaud, à cet instant sévères, qui savaient si bien la mettre en face de ses propres contradictions. Détournant le visage, elle sentit sa colère s'apaiser. Si elle s'était ouvert à Cullen de son idée, elle comme lui n'auraient sans doute pas eu à souffrir tant. Elle avait pêché par impulsivité. Appuyant ses deux mains sur son visage pour en apaiser les yeux gonflés, elle dit dans un souffle :

\- Par les Faiseurs... Mes parents vont me maudire de me lier à un Shem...

Cela tira un léger gloussement au mage tévintide, qui s'y connaissait en matière de déshonneur familial.

\- Ils s'y feront. Et s'ils ne s'y font pas, alors ils ne vous méritent pas.

Soupirant lourdement, la jeune elfe tourna sur son ami un regard apaisé, le laissant se pencher sur elle pour biser son front avec chaleur.

\- Allez le trouver, ma douce amie. Ne restez pas chacun sur vos rancœurs. Faites-moi confiance, il saura être le protecteur dont vous si désespérément besoin après vos chagrins.

Émue de cette sollicitude qu'il lui témoignait, Enasalin le remercia à mots pudiques, faisant sourire largement le tévintide qui prit congé d'elle, la laissant face à ses choix.

La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur et les bourrasques charriaient la neige, recouvrant bientôt le travail de déblaiement de la journée. Seulement vêtue d'une robe de nuit, drapée dans sa cape, l'inquisitrice fut bientôt en vue de la tour où vivait l'ancien templier. Son cœur battant la chamade, transie de froid, elle pria ses dieux pour ne pas avoir causé plus de mal qu'elle ne pourrait en réparer alors qu'elle poussait la lourde porte de bois ferré.

Le commandant serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal, penché sur sa table de travail. Quel abruti ! Comment avait-il pu se montrer si indélicat envers elle ? Son Inquisitrice n'avait pas besoin d'un lourdaud pour la blesser plus rudement. Demain... Demain, il quitterait son poste. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester après tout cela. Pour aller où ? Lui-même n'en savait trop rien. Il s'était dévoué de toutes ses forces à son travail. Les yeux rougis, tout son corps tremblant sous la pression, il sentit son envie – non son _besoin_ – de Lyrium prendre le dessus. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'y avait plus autant pensé. Et voilà que la sensation de manque lui revenait en pleine figure dans ce moment de faiblesse. Une envie insidieuse : pour apaiser la douleur qui vrillait ses os, tétanisait ses muscles et enserrait sa tête dans un étau. Il suffirait d'une petite dose, rien qu'une petite... Et son corps et son esprit s'allégeraient. Il y verrait plus clair. Il pourrait... Il pourrait...

La porte s'ouvrit sur la tempête avant de se refermer lourdement, charriant un vent glacial qui fit vaciller les torches sur le mur.

Enasalin le fixa, les yeux encore gonflés de larmes, hésitant à s'avancer, à présent qu'ils étaient face à face. Rabattant son capuchon couvert de neige, elle l'entendit chuchoter d'une voix blanche :

\- Je serais parti demain, Inquisitrice. Ne vous inquiétez plus de ça.

\- Cullen... Commença-t-elle en avançant d'un pas mais il la coupa aussitôt.

\- Non. Je suis désolé. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

L'elfe avança, troublée par la douleur qui tirait les traits de l'ancien templier. Elle l'avait déjà vu au plus mal du manque de Lyrium et pourtant, jamais cela ne la toucha plus que cette nuit là.

\- Cullen...

\- Tout ça, c'est des conneries. Rugit soudain le commandant, balayant son bureau d'un geste empli de rage. Les papiers s'éparpillèrent comme autant de feuilles en automne.

La jeune femme sursauta, le voyant tituber, puis s'effondrer contre la bibliothèque, quelques livres dégringolant à leur tour. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui le rejoint, s'agenouillant en face de lui. Il évitait son regard, la respiration courte et elle s'en voulu de lui avoir infligé cette douleur.

\- Chut, souffla-t-elle tendrement. Ça va aller.

La main froide d'Enasalin glissa sur la joue du Commandant, qui évita son regard tandis qu'il pleurait et s'en voulait de ne pas se montrer fort et droit. L'elfe l'enlaça et il inspira son parfum, mélange d'herbe coupée et de lilas même au cœur de l'hiver. La chaleur des bras blancs parvint à dissiper le manque. Il n'aurait plus besoin de Lyrium, une fois prisonnier de cette si précieuse beauté elfique. Elle le laissa prendre son temps, comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec elle. L'inquisitrice caressa les cheveux blonds, les joues rougies alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de Cullen dans son cou, la chatouillant agréablement.

\- Ne partez pas, Cullen. J'étais en colère... Je sais que vous n'avez pas pensé à mal.

\- Enasalin... C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à m'en mêler sans vous demander votre avis. C'était à vous de choisir de divulguer ou non ce qui vous concerne. Vous n'êtes pas une chose fragile à protéger, vous l'avez si souvent démontré et moi je m'emporte comme un idiot...

Le regard de jade plongé dans ses propres prunelles ambrés, Cullen la vit s'adoucir, fondre comme la neige à l'amorce du printemps, sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire pour qu'Enasalin le considère avec une si adorable expression mais ce n'était pas très important. Tout pourvu qu'elle la regarde encore. Qu'elle ne le haïsse pas. Toujours à genoux entre les jambes de son commandant, le jeune femme lui fit cadeau du plus tendre des sourires alors qu'elle attrapait délicatement la main de l'ancien templier, n'hésitant qu'un instant avant de la poser sur le renflement de son ventre. Le cœur battant la chamade, Cullen sentit bouger le petit être qui s'y cachait. Écarquillant des yeux émerveillés, n'osant pas trop croire qu'il obtenait le droit à quelque chose de si intime, l'homme retint son souffle. Enasalin s'émeut de le voir ainsi. Dorian avait peut-être raison : Cullen était gentil. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle l'aime en retour. Pour donner un père à cet enfant, aussi. Juste un peu de gentillesse et de douceur pour dissiper le froid.


	6. VI

**VI**

La vie de Fort Céleste fut totalement paralysée durant plusieurs jours, la tempête de neige ne montrant pas de signe de faiblesse. Même les corbeaux de Léliana peinaient à voler sous les bourrasques venues du nord et d'aucun préférèrent le confort de leurs baraquements ou quartiers. Ce furent, paradoxalement, des jours paisibles, faits d'activités d'intérieur. L'annonce de la grossesse de l'Inquisitrice s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et même le plus insignifiant des serviteurs était au courant qu'un enfant naîtrait d'un couple que beaucoup n'attendaient pas.

Iron Bull avait beaucoup maugréé d'être le dernier au courant alors qu'il était censé être l'espion, ici, amusant considérablement Dorian qui parada un moment, fier comme un coq d'avoir si bien caché les secrets dont il était le gardien, s'attirant les foudres amusées de son _Amatus_.

Enasalin et Cullen profitèrent des intempéries pour demeurer ensemble, ne changeant guère les prémices d'habitudes entre eux. Elle lui parlait de son peuple et du quotidien de ces elfes que les Hommes connaissaient si peu. Il lui contait des légendes Féreldiennes aux hauts faits d'armes, tout en essayant de la battre aux échecs. Près du feu, emportés dans un monde où il n'existait plus qu'eux, au-delà des titres, ils se découvraient des goûts et des divergences et c'était peut-être la beauté de ce tableau qui adoucit chacun, donnant au château une dimension proche du silence feutré.

Enasalin peinait encore à se séparer du Commandant. C'était étrangement facile d'être avec lui. Il suffisait de ne plus penser à rien d'autre, de se laisser aller à la discussion. Alors qu'il était tard et que même le feu déclinait en braises rougeoyantes, l'elfe se laissa aller à se lover contre la poitrine de cet homme qui se montrait si attentionné envers elle. Oui, Dorian avait sans doute raison : elle avait porté longtemps le deuil d'un amour déçu. Il était sans doute temps de se laisser guider sur un chemin différent de la passion coupable et tumultueuse qu'elle avait éprouvé pour un elfe apostat. Son affection pour Cullen était peut-être bien de l'amour, même si le commandant était aussi différent de Solas que le jour l'est de la nuit. Elle avait aimé une pâle lune inaccessible, à jamais mystérieuse et lointaine. Elle se réchauffait à présent aux flammes chaleureuses d'une complicité faite de temps passé et d'apprivoisement mutuel. Cela pourrait bien devenir de l'amour, se dit-elle en sentant le bras passé autour de sa taille. Dans les yeux de Cullen, brillants d'une adoration silencieuse, la jeune elfe se sentait unique. Précieuse. C'était bien suffisant pour chérir ces doux moments qui les réunissaient.

Dans la pénombre aux reflets rougeoyants, entourés des hurlements du blizzard, Enasalin finit par demander à voix basse :

\- Êtes-vous sûr de devoir regagner votre tour par ce temps affreux ? Peut-être...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les joues empourprées. Cullen sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'elle glissait timidement sa main dans la sienne. Ses propres joues n'étaient pas moins rouges que celles de son Inquisitrice.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous rester vous reposer dans mes quartiers pour cette nuit.

\- Je... Oui. Oui, je pense que cela serait... Bien.

Enasalin lui sourit, amusée de son embarras qui faisait écho au sien. Se relevant, sans lâcher la main de son commandant, elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, se sentant nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas la force de le laisser partir de son côté, alors que la tempête hurlait en filtrant à travers les vieux murs. C'était une mélodie mélancolique, presque plaintive et il faisait trop froid pour rendre l'ancien templier à sa solitude et se revêtir de la sienne.

Cullen se laissa guider, déglutissant doucement alors que la porte se refermait sur eux. Pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de cette femme qu'il aimait tendrement avait quelque chose de profondément intimidant. Elle semblait éprouver le même trouble que lui puisqu'elle lâcha doucement sa main, observant les vitraux ouvragés derrière lesquels la neige s'amoncelait, donnant des reflets presque irréels à la pièce. Un instant, l'Inquisitrice aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le chant lointain d'un loup solitaire, mais ce n'étaient sans doute que les facéties du vent. Retirant sa pelisse, la déposant sur un fauteuil proche de son bureau, la jeune femme sentit les mains de Cullen se déposer délicatement sur ses hanches mais elle ne se déroba pas cette fois, s'appuyant au contraire contre lui.

\- Je vous aime, dame Lavellan.

Il le lui avait glissé à l'oreille, incapable de contenir plus longtemps les élans de son cœur, même s'il craignait cette nouvelle manifestation de ses sentiments être malvenue. Les lèvres de l'Inquisitrice s'ourlèrent d'un sourire attendri. Se retournant, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien Templier et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Le baiser fut très doux, comme s'il les prenait un peu au dépourvu. Lequel avait cédé le premier et réduit la distance ? Il aurait été difficile de le dire. Enasalin ferma les yeux, alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui, goûtant encore aux lèvres convoitées depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, s'embrassant chastement, chacun perdu dans la délicieuse sensation au creux de leurs corps.

La jeune femme glissa ses mains dans l'eau froide du petit bassin dans l'angle de sa chambre, s'aspergeant un peu le visage. Défaisant sa queue de cheval sommaire, elle songea que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis l'automne, lui descendant à présent un peu plus bas que les épaules.

\- Tournez-vous. Dit-elle gentiment à l'adresse de son compagnon de nuit, retirant sa tenue pour se vêtir d'une simple tunique de coton blanche.

Lorsqu'elle fut présentable, Cullen exhala un soupir énamouré, n'osant croire en la chance qu'elle l'accepte finalement à ses côtés. La voyant se brosser les cheveux, assise sur bord lit, le commandant eu l'impression d'être le témoin privilégié d'une intimité précieuse, la scène l'attendrissant au plus profond de son être. Grimpant doucement sur le lit confortable après avoir retiré sa propre cape et ses bottes, restant simplement vêtu de son pantalon et d'une tunique de lin lacée sur le torse, il fut pris d'une impulsion en lui demandant gentiment de lui prêter la brosse.

\- Je peux ?

Puis, comme elle acceptait d'un signe de tête et lui confiait l'objet, Cullen entreprit de coiffer délicatement les boucles brunes. Comme Enasalin semblait apprécier et se détendre, il continua encore un peu, savourant la texture de sa chevelure sous ses doigts. C'était ce genre de chose simple et tranquille qui leur réchauffait l'âme alors que les bourrasques tourbillonnaient à l'extérieur dans une atmosphère de fin du monde. La chambre plongée dans la pénombre leur semblait coupée du monde extérieur. Cessant finalement de lustrer les cheveux sombres, Cullen déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa douce dame, fleurant la même fragrance de lilas et d'herbe que la peau à la blancheur de lait. Un peu intimidée, l'elfe se glissa sous les chaudes couvertures, sa peau piquetée de chair de poule. D'un geste gracieux, elle lui fit signe de l'y rejoindre.

Le blond n'osa croire en sa bonne fortune tandis que la jeune femme se lovait contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il sentit deux petits pieds froids sur ses mollets et fronça gentiment les sourcils, la grondant avec un amusement non dissimulé :

\- Je vois maintenant pourquoi vous avez requis ma présence... Il devenait urgent de vous réchauffer.

Enasalin gloussa, sans pour autant retirer ses pieds. L'entendre rire était un présent qui enchanta le Commandant, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il se trouvait bien dans le lit de son Inquisitrice. Le supplice de ces petons gelés valait bien le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

\- J'entends votre cœur... Dit-elle, candide.

\- Il vous appartient, ma dame, souffla Cullen avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il la sentit se lover plus étroitement et devina un sourire ingénu. Qu'elle ne réponde à ses aveux d'amour ne le dérangeait guère, pour peu qu'elle demeure ainsi. Il se doutait qu'elle souffrait encore du manque de celui qui l'avait délaissée. Ce n'était pas important. Rien ne l'était, tant qu'elle lui offrait le droit d'être celui qui pansait ses blessures. Le droit de se tenir auprès d'elle et de l'encourager. Le droit de rencontrer l'enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde et oser espérer, un jour, être un père. Cullen sentit Enasalin se détendre imperceptiblement, le souffle régulier. D'un geste prévenant, il la couvrit un peu plus, soupirant d'aise dans l'obscurité avec l'impression étrange d'être enfin _rentré chez lui._

* * *

Au cœur de ce rude hiver, les jours s'étiraient en une langueur paresseuse jusqu'à se changer en semaines. Il fit particulièrement froid cette année-là un peu partout au sud de Thédas et de nombreuses routes furent impraticables malgré les efforts de l'Inquisition pour permettre tant le ravitaillement que les échanges avec les villages les plus démunis. Même Cullen n'avait pu dissuader l'Inquisitrice elle-même de venir en aide aux populations souffrant de la famine et du froid. Montée sur son grand Hahl, elle quitta le fort pour la première fois depuis l'automne, escortée de ses compagnons habituels Thom Rainier, Iron Bull et Dorian Pavus. Les mauvaises langues diraient que ces derniers faisaient plus office de gardes malade que de soutien aux opération mais cela serait injuste pour la jeune elfe, qui ne ménagea pas ses efforts malgré son ventre définitivement alourdi. Distribuant avec ses troupes de quoi subsister à bien des malheureux, Enasalin leur redonna l'espoir du printemps.

Heureusement, il n'y eut guère de rudes combats et bien peu de terribles Failles à refermer grâce à la magie de la beauté brune. Quelques paysans, touchés par la grâce de la Messagère d'Andrasté purent enfin effectuer le pèlerinage jusqu'aux hautes cimes abritant Fort Céleste, trouvant dans l'Inquisition une chance de se rendre utile tout en ayant l'impression de participer à une noble cause.

Cullen, resté dans les montagnes pour coordonner les troupes, ne passa pas un jour sans se languir du retour de celle qui savait si bien réchauffer son cœur. S'abîmant dans le travail comme à son habitude, il guettait parfois la lointaine vallée par laquelle l'escouade de l'Inquisitrice remonterait vers le fort. Le vent glacial ne lui ramena pas sa belle : un message lui parvint par corbeau, lui signalant qu'ils pousseraient vers le Nord, jusqu'à Val Royeaux. L'on y avait requis la présence de l'Inquisitrice dans quelque affaire fumeuse de domaine hanté de démons. Cullen s'autorisa un mouvement d'humeur, balançant le message froissé par les remparts en un cri de rage. La peste soient ces nobles enfarinés et leurs affaires ! Il ne décoléra guère durant des jours et ni Léliana, ni Joséphine ne purent l'amadouer et raisonner le Commandant. Ce dernier n'accepta de cesser de hurler sur les recrues que lorsque la Maître Espionne lui promit d'envoyer ses agents en renfort pour discrètement surveiller que l'Inquisitrice n'en fasse pas trop. Il sembla à Cullen que la présence rassurante de la Messagère d'Andrasté manquait à tout le monde. La jeune Lavellan était aimée d'un peuple qui glorifiait ses exploits et la rumeur de l'enfant à venir attendrissait les cœurs endurcis. Tous espéraient la voir bientôt revenir, triomphante, se reposer sur son domaine afin d'y retrouver son foyer et donner naissance à cet enfant étrangement attendu comme un présage de bonheur et de paix.

Enasalin se laissa tomber sur les marches, épuisée. Son ventre tendu par bientôt sept long mois de grossesse la faisait souffrir. En sueur malgré le froid, elle s'autorisa un moment pour reprendre son souffle, la Faille refermée illuminant encore sa main droites d'arcs magiques d'un vert intense. Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait dans quelle mesure la Marque affecterait l'enfant qu'elle portait. Le bébé était elfe par ses deux parents et la Marque était celle d'une ancienne magie des Elvens d'autrefois. Enasalin ne souhaitait pas donner naissance à quelque être aussi marqué par le destin qu'elle-même. Elle ignorait tout de Solas, en dehors du fait qu'il soit un puissant Rêveur et un mage d'exception et en quelle mesure l'enfant en elle serait susceptible de devenir mage – elle pria ses dieux qu'il ne le devienne pas. Cependant, elle était l'Inquisitrice, le signe pour les Humains que le Créateur veillait sur eux et cela suffisait déjà à rendre le bébé exceptionnel en tout point dans le regard que les populations qu'elle aidait sans faillir. Même les villageoises des bourgades orlésiennes reculées, marquées des stigmates de la guerre civile, insistaient d'adorable manière pour que l'Inquisitrice prenne du repos ou quelque soupe chaude. Cela avait le don de gonfler le cœur de la jeune elfe d'émotion : pour ces gens, elle n'était pas une Oreilles Pointues à la tête d'un ordre arriviste, mais un secours bienvenu, une femme dont le ventre rond lui donnait l'air plus accessible, moins divine.

Le regard d'Enasalin se promena sur cour de la villa d'architecture typiquement orlésienne, aux murs peints de bleu roi. Voilà la supposément villa hantée débarrassée de ses démons. Une bonne chose de faite. La jeune elfe commençait à se languir de Fort Céleste. Plus particulièrement de son Commandant, sans oser l'avouer. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'elle avait quitté le réconfort du château. Wintermarch touchait à sa fin, ouvrant bientôt sur le second mois. Encore deux petits mois et elle donnerait naissance à l'enfant en elle. Déjà...

\- Hey, Boss ! C'est fini avec les derniers foutus démons là-haut. Cria Iron Bull depuis un balcon, du sang jusqu'en haut des cornes. On vous rejoint.

La brune soupira et lui fit signe que tout était bon de son côté, restant simplement assise là, sur ces escaliers verglacés, l'arc à portée de main par prudence.

\- La magie du sang... Bande d'abrutis cérémonieux ! Et après ils nous parlent de Tévinter ! Pouah !

La voix théâtrale de Dorian lui arracha un sourire alors qu'Enasalin le voyait débarquer, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux bruns toujours impeccablement tirés. Sa tenue, au contraire de celle des deux guerriers qui le suivaient de près, était absolument immaculée.

\- Inquisitrice ! Ma chère ! Vous êtes toute barbouillée de sang...

Haussant une épaule lasse, l'elfe s'essuya sommairement le visage du plat de la main, ne réussissant qu'à empirer les choses, faisant soupirer Dorian. La voix grave de Thom coupa les protestations du mage concernant l'apparence de l'elfe.

\- Si on en a fini avec les demandes de ce Seigneur Gérard Machin du Bidule, je propose qu'on lui envoie un messager pour l'informer qu'il pourra refaire la décoration de sa résidence secondaire mais qu'il n'y a plus de crétins pour affaiblir le Voile avec leurs connerie de magie du sang et qu'il peut réaménager.

\- Après avoir nettoyé les corps, sauf si la décoration lui plaît. Hey, Rainier, vous avez vu comme l'autre type a littéralement _volé_ lorsque je lui ai donné un coup du plat de la lame ? S'esclaffa le Qunari.

\- C'était un très joli coup, apprécia le guerrier, lissant sa barbe brune.

La jeune femme que Dorian aidait à se relever esquissa un sourire amusé, se sentant encore chancelante du combat.

\- Puisque nous en avons fini, rentrons à la m... A Fort Céleste. Dit l'Inquisitrice, ses traits se teintant de douceur. Je crois que je n'en ressortirais pas avant le printemps.

Ils la regardèrent tous les trois avec une tendresse qui la gêna et elle se sentit rougir, les chassant un geste de la main.

\- Allez, bande de grands nigauds, vous allez me faire pleurer à me regarder comme ça. On lève le camp.

Cullen observait la gorge étroite menant au fort depuis sa fenêtre, poussant un soupir inquiet. Si seulement il avait pu accompagner l'Inquisitrice... Comment allait-elle ? Était-elle blessée ? Malade ? Se sentait-elle seule ? Souffrait-elle ? Autant de questions pour lesquelles il fallait patienter de longs jours, suivant la distance à vol d'oiseau. Léliana l'avait averti près d'une semaine plus tôt que l'Inquisitrice quittait les Tombes Emeraudes de Dalatie pour rejoindre les Dorsales de Givre et regagner Fort Céleste. Guetter son retour était devenu une torture pour le Commandant. Il priait le Créateur pour que rien ne la retarde sur la route. Les violentes chutes de neige s'étaient apaisées, bien que le froid et le gel demeurent. Les montagnes étaient plus blanches que jamais, mais les voies principales étaient à présent praticables. Enasalin manquait chaque jour un peu plus à l'ancien Templier, rêvant de retrouver le confort de ses étreintes. Même les douces taquineries de Joséphine ne parvenaient plus à l'atteindre, perdu dans cette attente interminable. Pensif, se refusant au sommeil une nuit de plus, il cru d'abord avoir rêvé quand dans lueurs fugaces dansèrent au loin sur la route principale. De minuscules points orangés qui firent battre son cœur à toute allure. Le commandant se précipita fébrilement sur sa longue vue, distinguant enfin des troupes réduites, à quelques miles. Les bannières de l'Inquisition flottaient bien haut dans l'obscurité et Cullen étouffa un cri de joie. Fonçant comme un idiot aux écuries, il sella à la va-vite le premier cheval, le talonnant vivement. Il galopa à la rencontre de la douce dame qui lui avait bien trop manqué, priant pour qu'elle demeure auprès de lui jusqu'au renouveau d'un printemps magnifique.


	7. VII

**VII**

Lovée dans le confort des couvertures après ces longues semaines de combat et de chevauchées, la jeune elfe s'étira d'aise, sentant contre elle la chaleur de son commandant profondément endormi. Elle se sentait lourde et gourde mais était soulagée de revenir auprès des siens. Les derniers jours de chevauchée commençaient à l'éprouver et elle ne cessait de rêver d'un gigantesque loup noir comme la nuit, aux six yeux d'un vert éclatant lorsqu'elle parvenait à dormir quelques trop courtes heures d'un sommeil agité. Le loup se couchait simplement auprès d'elle, comme pour la veiller, elle et l'enfant dans son ventre. Enasalin se souvenait l'appeler Fen'Harel. Le Loup Implacable.

Cette nuit-là, blottie dans les bras de Cullen, le loup ne vint pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, songea la dalatienne, que le plus retord de tous les dieux du panthéon elfique cesse de se glisser dans ses songes.

Malgré le jour qui filtrait à travers les délicats vitraux de sa chambre, l'Inquisitrice s'autorisa à paresser un peu, observant l'homme endormi contre elle, ronflant à peine, la bouche entrouverte, ce qui la fit glousser sans raison. Se penchant sur lui, délicatement, elle bisa la joue râpeuse d'une légère repousse de barbe qui lui piqua les lèvres. Avec ses courts cheveux blonds bouclés pour une fois autrement qu'impeccablement coiffés, Cullen lui sembla différent. C'était peut-être son propre regard qui avait changé, songea Enasalin, attendrie. L'absence et le manque étaient d'excellents moteurs pour les retrouvailles, avait sagement glissé Dorian, lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à son ami du fait que Cullen puisse lui manquer. Elle avait trouvé cela facile à dire pour le mage : il avait son amant avec lui tout du long. A présent, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Prise d'une légère audace, la brune observa le dos nu de l'ancien templier – ils s'étaient écroulés de fatigue, la veille et elle soupçonnait Cullen d'avoir ôté sa tunique totalement machinalement – suivant du regard le dessin de cicatrices qu'elle découvrait, la puissante musculature de son dos large, taillé par les combats et son entraînement de Templier. Il était tout le contraire de Solas, ou même des elfes qu'elle connaissait, dont le corps longiligne était délié comme des lianes même pour les hommes les plus solides.

Cullen grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté dans un soupir et la jeune femme, un peu intimidée, continua de l'observer pour la première fois sans la barrière des vêtements. Le torse aux pectoraux solides, au léger duvet très blond... Les bras larges desquels sa main menue ne suffisait pas pour en faire le tour... Enasalin se sentit étrangement intimidée par ce Shemlen qui avait réussi à se glisser jusque dans son lit. Physiquement, ils avaient bien peu en commun. Elle-même, petite et menue malgré sa dextérité d'archère, paraissait frêle et fragile à côté du guerrier. Un instant, une pensée très incongrue traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme : qu'éprouverait-elle si elle le laissait un jour consommer l'amour qu'il lui vouait par la chair ? Imaginer Cullen et elle en pleins ébats lui monta un rouge écarlate aux joues et elle préféra s'enfouir de nouveau sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à l'objet de bien étranges pensées. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Malheureusement pour Enasalin, son trouble n'était pas prêt de prendre fin car elle le sentit l'attirer à lui tandis qu'il s'éveillait à moitié, collant leurs deux corps et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Confuse, la jeune elfe n'osa plus bouger, le cœur battant la chamade, préférant feindre de dormir. Les mains, chaudes et douces, étrangement familières et rassurantes glissèrent le long des bras de l'inquisitrice en une lente caresse à mesure que l'ancien templier émergeait du sommeil, se sentant complet, à présent que l'elfe était à ses côtés.

\- Cullen ? Chuchota la jeune femme.

Il lui répondit par un borborygme ensommeillé qui sembla suffire à Enasalin pour ajouter :

\- Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ?

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour réussir à articuler une phrase intelligible et elle le sentit embrasser sa nuque, le trouvant bien hardi ce matin-là.

\- Chaque jour un peu plus, Enasalin.

J- e crois... Je crois bien que vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Entendre cet adorable murmure fit louper un battement de cœur au commandant, qui se redressa sur un coude, grimaçant dans la lumière crue pour la regarder, toute rougissante qu'elle était. Etait-il possible de l'aimer plus encore qu'à cet instant ? Il céda à son envie de l'embrasser sur la joue, avec toute sa tendresse

\- Alors je suis heureux que vous soyez rentrée.

Elle enfouit un instant son visage dans l'oreiller, gênée d'être couvée du regard avec tant d'affection. Cependant, comme il se rallongeait sur le dos, se passant une main sur le visage – il devait bien avouer avoir _enfin_ pu dormir correctement – il sentit la jeune femme se lover contre son flanc. La main délicate attrapa la sienne, caleuse à force de manier l'épée et le bouclier, et il s'amusa de la voir comparer la taille de leurs doigts – elle avait vraiment de toutes petites mains à présent qu'il le remarquait aussi – avec un air si sérieux qu'il failli en rire. Le Féreldien dû bien avouer qu'elle lui semblait bien curieuse, son inquisitrice... Il réalisa également qu'il s'était endormi en simple pantalon par habitude et il s'en voulu avant de réaliser qu'elle ne semblait pas trop effarouchée. Il préféra garder le silence sur cet élément un peu embarrassant, puisque Enasalin n'en disait rien non plus. Sa chaleur tout contre lui était un cadeau du Créateur après avoir supporté ces si longues semaines à craindre pour elle. Il inspira doucement son parfum d'herbe et de lilas, se jurant de l'entourer chaque matin d'autant d'amour qu'elle en demanderait.

* * *

La vie avait reprit à Fort Céleste avec le retour de leur héroïne, chacun semblant s'enchanter silencieusement de la voir déambuler dans le château, son ventre à présent absolument impossible à masquer sous ses chauds manteaux. Cela oppressait parfois Enasalin, qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise qu'un événement qui avait totalement bouleversé sa vie – elle ne savait pas encore si c'était en bien ou en mal – puisse inspirer tant de joie à des inconnus. Même Léliana et Joséphine s'y étaient mises pour discrètement lui subtiliser le plus de tâches à faire alors qu'elle avançait en terme. La sage-femme était optimiste : tout semblait normal et elle accoucherait avec les prémices du printemps si elle était raisonnable et cessait de courir la lande pendant des semaines. De nouveau, l'Inquisitrice avait totalement ignoré le conseil de l'accoucheuse de ne pas forcer et se trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire qui puisse occuper ses journées, surveillé du coin de l'œil par celui que tout le monde imaginait déjà en père. L'adorable couple que l'on voyait en eux inspira même à la barde de l'Inquisition une ballade faite d'amour, de preux templier et de serments à la dame de son cœur.

Enasalin commençait en vérité sérieusement à en avoir assez d'être encore plus le centre de l'attention que d'habitude. Tournoyant comme une lionne en cage au milieu du jardin d'herbes, couvé du regard par celui qui partageait son lit, elle tempêtait :

\- ... Et là, vos recrues se sont excusés de me déranger alors que je ne faisais que passer _devant_ votre porte ! Sans parler de la chanson de Maribel... Et puis même la cuisinière s'est précipitée pour m'aider à porter une caisse de vin... C'est insupportable, à la fin ! Vont-ils donc tous me laisser en paix, avec mon bébé ? Il n'est pas celui du Créateur, par les Faiseurs !

L'ancien templier soupira un nuage de buée dans l'air froid, se frottant la nuque, un peu impuissant face à la colère de sa compagne, qu'il tentait de tempérer.

\- Je sais bien... Que voulez-vous, l'hiver tire en rudesse et en longueur, les soldats s'ennuient et cherchent un sujet de distraction qui leur évoque une époque plus heureuse que celle dont nous sortons avec votre victoire contre Corypheus.

\- Je ne suis _PAS_ un sujet de distraction ! S'écria-t-elle, cessant d'aller et venir pour se planter face au Commandant, mains sur les hanches.

\- Je le sais bien, chère Enasalin. Croyez bien que leurs regards concupiscents sont tout aussi embarrassants pour moi. Pourquoi cela vous affecte-t-il autant aujourd'hui en particulier ?

Elle eut un long et lourd soupir, se laissant tomber sur le banc de pierre, auprès de l'homme.

\- J'ai reçu un message de mon Archiviste. Dit-elle finalement après un silence à contempler la tige d'une elfidée ganguée de givre.

Cullen préféra rester silencieux, la laissant poursuivre.

\- Mes parents se mettent en route pour Fort Céleste. Ils souhaitent eux aussi pouvoir féliciter l'héroïne d'Andrasté – ils ont vraiment écrit ça ! - de sa victoire contre le Chaos.

\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Tenta timidement le Commandant, marchant sur des œufs pour ne pas la blesser.

Elle le fixa, cilla légèrement, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses oreilles devant tant de naïveté.

\- Cullen... Ils seront là dans deux semaines, trois au mieux, avec une petite délégation de nos Chasseurs en guise d'escorte. Que verront-ils ? Que je suis enceinte. Que dira-t-on à ce sujet ? Que vous êtes le père. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ?

\- Oh.

\- En effet : « Oh. » Conclu-t-elle, se sentant soudain très, très lasse.

* * *

\- Des cours de Dalatien ?

Pavus, hilare, fixait le commandant attablé derrière une chope de bière. Avec ses joues rougies et son air renfrogné, il ne pouvait qu'attiser encore plus l'amusement du tévintide.

\- Moins fort... supplia Cullen en regardant autour d'eux comme quelque conspirateur d'opérette.

\- C'est pour ça que vous me faites venir à cette heure pour m'amadouer avec de la piquette ? Ho, c'est trop fort !

Riant cette fois franchement aux éclats, au point de sentir les larmes lui en venir aux yeux, le mage finit par se calmer un peu, manquant de repartir dans son fou-rire en voyant l'air assassin du blond. Avalant une gorgée du mauvais vin de la taverne pour se reprendre, le brun acheva sa pensée :

\- A supposer que j'ai la moindre compétence en langue Elven... Pourquoi diable voulez-vous apprendre le Dalatien ? Avez-vous prévu de formuler votre demande en mariage dans la langue natale de notre amie commune ?

Renfrogné au possible, Cullen se calma d'une longue gorgée de bière naine avant d'expliquer :

\- Les parents d'Enasalin arrivent au fort dans environ deux semaines. Je... Hum... Je pensais... Que si je faisais bonne figure pour leur fille...

\- Commandant, arrêtez, c'est absolument trop mignon ce que vous allez me dire ! Déclara Dorian en portant la main à son cœur, ne se moquant même pas tant que ça. C'était _réellement_ adorable.

\- Par le Créateur, Pavus, cessez de vous moquer de moi ! Pouvez-vous, oui ou non, m'aider ?

Se tamponnant le bord des yeux avec sa serviette pour en chasser ses larmes de rire, le Tévintide se racla la gorge pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

\- Je peux, je peux... Dans une certaine mesure. Je n'ai qu'une connaissance sommaire de la langue elfe et Enasalin dit que j'ai un accent épouvantable – meilleur que le vôtre heureusement. Cependant, je peux vous apprendre quelques bases. Rien de très original mais cela suffira à faire bonne impression, bien que vous manquiez un peu de classe et de prestance à mon humble avis.

Cullen sembla terriblement soulagé de l'entendre accepter, au point d'en ignorer les piques qui accompagnaient la diatribe et le mage eut un fin sourire en coin en lissant sa moustache parfaitement taillée.

\- Cependant, une question me taraude, cher Commandant : pourquoi diable me demandez-vous cela _à moi_ plutôt qu'à cette charmante elfe qui dort à vos côtés ?

\- Parce que... Je veux lui en faire la surprise... bredouilla Cullen en rougissant bêtement.

Cette fois, Dorian ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela beaucoup trop touchant pour être capable de sarcasme.

* * *

La rotonde était plongée dans l'obscurité mais elle connaissait les lieux par cœur, s'y déplaçant en silence. Il y faisait froid, à présent que les feux étaient éteints et elle resserra sa cape. Cette nuit-là, même la chaleur de Cullen à ses côtés n'avait pu apaiser son esprit. Les scènes peintes sur les murs circulaires par Solas, dans la plus pure tradition des peintures antiques de son peuple, ne lui furent d'aucun réconfort. Elle les contempla à la lueur de sa bougie, glissant ses doigts sur ce qui avait été l'ouvrage de celui qu'elle avait aimé si fort... Combien de fois l'avait-elle regardé peindre, des heures durant, alors même qu'il la sommait d'aller prendre du repos ? Le petit canapé pourpre n'avait pas bougé, bien que les fleurs dans le vase soient sèches depuis longtemps. Elle s'y assit, maudissant son ventre encombrant et bien trop lourd.

\- Ma Vhenan... Susurra-t-elle aux ténèbres en déposant la bougie sur le guéridon tout proche. Que puis-je faire ? Que m'auriez-vous conseillé à cette heure ? J'ai si peur par votre faute... Par notre faute... Où êtes vous alors que ce sont nos actes irréfléchis qui me condamnent à subir l'opprobre des miens ?

Doucement, elle appuya sa tête contre les peintures, y égarant ses doigts comme si cela pouvait la rapprocher de celui qui était parti, poussant un lourd soupir.

\- Vous aviez raison, Ma Vhenan. Ma jeunesse... Mon emportement.. Tout cela a causé cette situation. Mais... Vhenan... Je n'étais pas seule à m'abîmer dans vos caresses et ce n'était pas l'un des Rêves dans lequel vous vous plaisiez à vous glisser pour ne pas donner de réalité à l'amour que j'avais pour vous. C'était la réalité. La nôtre, pour une nuit.

Enasalin eut un pauvre sourire alors qu'elle avait l'impression étrange de voir ondoyer un large à-plat de noir sous les tremblotements de la flamme de sa chandelle. Soudain, semblant se détacher des Ténèbres elle-même, le loup fut là, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Fen'Harel... Souffla-elle. Quel tour me joues-tu, Loup Implacable ?

Le loup n'émit aucun son et la si jeune elfe tendit la main dans la direction de la bête. Elle n'en avait étrangement aucune peur. Le dieu loup s'imposait à elle comme une évidence. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, c'était la voix douce du mage qu'elle avait aimé qui résonna dans son esprit :

\- Ils comprendront, Ma Vhenan...

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles d'Enasalin sous le coup d'une émotion qui n'avait pas de nom, ni de mots assez fort pour l'exprimer.

\- Souvenez-vous de votre nom, Vhenan. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. Reprit la voix familière, d'une douceur patiente.

\- Que vous m'aimeriez toujours ?

Le loup ne répondit pas, se relevant, avançant son museau vers la jeune femme, frôlant son ventre et ce contact l'emplit d'une chaleur merveilleuse. Elle su. Elle su qu'il...

\- Enasalin... Enasalin...

La main sur son épaule qui la secouait doucement la fit se réveiller en sursaut, retenant un cri d'effroi. Mais ce n'était que Cullen qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Elle réalisa, un peu ailleurs, qu'il tremblait. La chandelle était éteinte sur le petit guéridon.

\- Par le souffle du Créateur, j'ai cru que vous aviez disparu...

\- Je suis là, dit-elle comme une évidence, émue de le voir si effrayé.

Cullen avait l'air de l'avoir cherché partout, pieds nus et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon beige. Elle s'en voulu d'être partie sans un mot. Le commandant jeta un œil sombre aux peintures, aidant son inquisitrice à se relever, promenant une main sur le visage délicat de l'elfe, réalisant qu'elle avait pleuré, mais préférant n'en rien dire. A la place, il se pencha sur sa bien-aimée, capturant ses lèvres, comme une envie puérile de faire la nique à l'homme qui habitait encore le cœur de celle qui lui était si chère.

\- Cullen... Retournant dans no... mes quartiers. Vous allez prendre froid.

Il hocha la tête, attrapant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et, non sans un dernier regard noir à la fresque, emporta son inquisitrice loin de cette pièce honnie pleine de fantômes. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait arraché cette œuvre peinte par celui qui devenait son rival comme pour nier à jamais son passage dans l'Inquisition. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait le faire sans détruire un peu plus le cœur de son amour.

La jeune elfe se réveilla comme à son habitude dans la chaleur des bras de l'ancien Templier. Qu'il serait aisé d'oublier les événements de la nuit, de les reléguer à un simple rêve... Pourtant, les propos de Solas l'obsédaient. Enasalin ne savait que trop bien comment son ancien compagnon était capable de se faufiler dans les songes. Cette nuit, c'était lui qui était venu la trouver, elle en était certaine. Avait-il entendu l'écho de son désespoir depuis les méandres de l'Immatériel ? Pourquoi n'y réagir que maintenant ? Pourquoi revêtir l'apparence du Loup Implacable ? Il y avait trop d'énigmes encore irrésolues. Pourtant... La jeune elfe devait avouer se sentir étrangement sereine. En se tournant un peu, elle remarqua que Cullen ne dormait plus depuis longtemps, la mine sombre et les dents serrées. Il fixait la lourde tenture au dessus du lit alors même que le jour se levait à peine et Enasalin haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le remarquant, l'ancien Templier se refusa à se tourner vers son inquisitrice.

\- C'est la Marque. Votre Marque. C'est grâce à ça que je vous ai trouvée dans ce fichu château. Elle crépitait de magie au point d'illuminer toute la pièce, comme si elle allait vous consumer entièrement... Avant que je vous réveille...

\- Je ne faisais qu'un rêve. Tout va bien, regardez.

Levant sa main droite, balafrée d'une marque vert intense et miroitante mais stable, l'elfe vit la légère crispation de la mâchoire de son compagnon et des ombres danser dans son regard ambré. Les cernes sous ses yeux attestaient qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil.

\- Inquisitrice... Solas était un mage. Le seul à connaître votre magie d'ailleurs – comme c'est commode ! Vous le savez, j'étais Templier. S'il vous nuisait plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je le traquerais et le tuerais. S'il lui prenait la fantaisie de revenir, de s'approcher de vous ou de votre enfant, je le passerais par l'épée.

La jeune femme su qu'il était mortellement sérieux. Elle s'en voulu de lui cacher tant de choses alors qu'il était si gentil avec elle. Malheureusement, il était des secrets et des fardeaux qu'une Inquisitrice se devait de porter seule.

\- Enasalin. Dit-elle doucement. Ça signifie victoire.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Cullen, lorsque mes parents et les miens viendront, je leur dirais la vérité. Mais je leur dirais surtout que vous êtes celui que je veux à mes côtés. Et comme père pour cet enfant.

Le regard si sombre s'illumina brutalement d'un émerveillement incrédule en sentant la douce main de l'elfe passer sur sa joue.

\- C'est donc que vous m'aimeriez un peu ? Balbutia-t-il l'enlaçant pour la renverser sous lui, n'osant y croire et se perdant dans les yeux de jade pour y chercher une certitude à laquelle s'accrocher.

\- Oui.. Je vous aime, Cullen.

Incapable de contenir plus longtemps l'élan de son âme, il l'embrassa passionnément, avec toute la force de cet amour qui n'avait jamais espéré de retour et se voyait comblé.


	8. VIII

**Traductions :**

*Andaran Atish'an, Hahren : Salutation très respectueuse, suivie du terme respectueux pour désigner un chef de clan.

*Da'len : Littéralement « petit enfant » mais aussi utilisé pour désigner son apprenti/héritier.

*Ma Vhenan : Littéralement « mon cœur. ».

*Mamae : comme l'on s'en doute, signifie « maman »

*Vallaslins : Littéralement « écriture de sang ». Les tatouages faciaux caractéristiques des Dalatiens, fait en l'honneur de leurs dieux, qui les différencient des elfes citadins, avilis et esclavagés par les humains.

*Emma Enasal lath na'len : Approximativement « Je suis béni par l'amour de votre enfant. » avec pour signification moins littérale que l'amour de leur enfant un cadeau précieux.

 **VIII**

Ils arrivèrent à Fort Céleste avec les derniers rayons du jour. Il faisait presque moins froid mais Enasalin se sentit transie. Ils étaient sept en tout et pour tout, menés par l'Archiviste Deshanna. Vêtue d'une longue robe fluide de facture elfe, d'un vert profond comme les forêts qui étaient leurs domaines, ses cheveux ceints d'une fine couronne d'elfidée et protégée par la pelisse de fourrure aussi brune que les boucles de sa chevelure, l'Inquisitrice demeurait très droite. Comme la petite délégation qui pénétrait dans la cour, elle allait pieds-nus. Le Commandant posa un instant les yeux sur le profil de sa douce amie, dont les traits anguleux exprimaient à cette heure une grande noblesse, bien que l'homme sache que ce n'était que le masque d'un sincère effroi. Lui même devait avouer appréhender terriblement cette arrivée. Derrière leur dirigeante, Cullen, Léliana et Joséphine attendaient également, avec toute leur dignité de conseillers de la Messagère. Ils suivirent les pas protocolaires de la jeune femme, qui descendit les larges escaliers de pierre pour aller à la rencontre des siens, dont les tenues de cérémonie dalatiennes attestaient du caractère officiel de la visite.

\- Andaran Atish'an, Hahren*. Salua l'Inquisitrice, s'approchant de l'Archiviste au large bâton de sagesse, ouvragé avant de s'incliner élégamment devant la petite troupe.

Le regard d'un vert émeraude de Deshanna Lavellan demeura indéchiffrable lorsqu'il le posa sur la jeune femme.

\- Il y avait bien longtemps, Da'len*. Dit l'Archiviste en langue commune, promenant son regard sur le Fort, ressentant les profondes vibrations magiques elfiques qui emplissaient l'ancienne place forte.

Derrière l'Archiviste, une femme ressemblant bien trop à l'Inquisitrice pour ne pas être sa mère ne put résister à dépasser son époux, prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes alors que cette dernière se redressait légèrement.

\- Ma Vhenan*, tu es devenue une si jolie femme... Quel bonheur de te revoir.

\- Mamae*... Souffla doucement la jeune Dalatienne, émue de sentir la chaleur des mains maternelles. Soyez les bienvenus, en mon nom et en celui de l'Inquisition.

Elle avait dit cela plus fort, à l'ensemble de ses anciens compagnons de clan. Elle se sentait soulagée de savoir que sa pelisse de martre cachait encore son ventre aux regards des siens. Enasalin ne se sentait pas prête à affronter le courroux de ceux qu'elle aimait. Présentant ses conseillers suivant le protocole, les trois humains derrière elle saluèrent en elfique d'une seule voix en s'inclinant, faisant visiblement de leur mieux pour ne pas trop écorcher les termes avec leurs accents. Joséphine, en bonne diplomate de l'Inquisition, ajouta :

\- Nous veilleront à votre confort le temps de votre séjour. Si vous voulez bien...

Elle précéda les Dalatiens de l'escorte, les menant aux quartiers des hôtes de marque, donnant sur le jardin d'herbes, laissant enfin l'Inquisitrice seule avec son père et sa mère. Cullen ne s'était éloigné qu'à contrecœur, non sans un dernier regard inquiet à ce petit bout d'elfe sur laquelle il tentait de veiller depuis de longs mois.

Les trois Dalatiens s'installèrent dans le kiosque du jardin d'herbes alors que le crépuscule tombait doucement sur les montagnes. La froidure du vent du nord venue des hauts sommets enneigés était coupée par les murs qui les protégeaient. Enasalin, malgré sa profonde nervosité à l'idée d'annoncer sa grossesse bientôt à terme, parvenait à se dérider en contant à ses parents l'histoire antique du fort, forteresse des elfes de jadis. Elle se rendait compte à cette occasion combien ils lui avaient manqué, combien il avait été difficile de traverser toutes ces épreuves et devenir l'Inquisitrice. Voir des humains penser qu'elle puisse avoir été choisie par un dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas avait été longtemps perturbant. Il fallait croire que l'on s'habituait à tout, même à être la Messagère d'Andrasté : elle s'y était fait, à présent. Sa place était ici, peut-être pas pour toujours, cependant il y aurait toujours des faibles à protéger. Enasalin se demandait comment aborder le sujet si délicat, cherchant des mots qui se transformaient en banalités. Comme ils pouvaient être intimidants ! Et cela même alors qu'elle avait renversé un Magister antique, sauvé une Impératrice, pacifié une rébellion de Mages, maté des Gardes des Ombres sur le point d'invoquer une armée démoniaque et combattu dans d'antiques ruines de son peuple, sur les traces d'une déesse morte. Tueuse de dragons, de géants, de monstres abominables et de démons, elle possédait le pouvoir unique de traverser l'Immatériel et d'y survivre ainsi que de refermer les Failles grâce à la marque d'une antique magie elfe. Elle était à la tête d'une force armée capable de renverser n'importe quel royaume et tout Thédas accordait à ses actions une force divine. Elle était l'envoyée de l'épouse du Créateur sur cette terre pour sauver Sa Création. Mais était incapable d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle portait la vie. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Ainsi, alors que l'heure du souper approchait, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment annoncer l'événement. Il faudrait bien : elle ne pourrait porter les amples fourrures qui la dissimulaient encore une fois à l'intérieur. Elle croisa le regard bleuté de sa mère, qui posa enfin la première vraie question alors que la nuit étendait son ombre sur la petite cour, à présent éclairée de torches. La voix de l'elfe brune aux long cheveux bouclés, marquée par les ans, était aussi douce que celle de sa fille.

\- Tu portais si fièrement tes Vallaslins* en quittant notre clan. Quelle magie ou quelle force obscure t'a changé à ce point, Da'len... Certains disaient que tu ne serais bientôt plus réellement des nôtres mais j'ai toujours refusé de le croire. A présent, nos cœurs sont emplis de doutes.

L'inquisitrice sentit un froid la saisir au cœur et elle se raccrocha de toutes ces forces à la certitude que Solas avait autrefois su ce qu'il faisait en ôtant les tatouages de son visage.

\- Beaucoup de choses changent avec les saisons. Dit doucement la plus jeune des trois elfes sous ces regards scrutateurs. Je ne suis plus Chasseresse pour le clan. Si je demeure auprès de vous par le cœur, il est des secrets que j'ai mis au jour qui m'ont faite telle que je suis aujourd'hui

Elle avait relevé la tête, affichant la même noblesse, la même fierté farouche dans le regard que ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde. Dans le lointain, elle entendit le long hurlement d'un loup et Enasalin ne su pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentit reprendre espoir. Elle parvint enfin à trouver dans son âme la force de leur narrer l'histoire.

\- Mon cœur s'est donné à un mage Elfe, un Rêveur porteur d'une sagesse perdue. Nous nous sommes aimé et il me promit de me libérer des marques d'un héritage sur lequel nous nous fourvoyons. Il m'a avoué ne pas supporter de me voir porter la trace de ce que nous pensons être une marque de fierté mais qu'il dit n'être que l'héritage d'un esclavage antique. Par amour, parce que je sentais au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il était sincère, j'ai accepté qu'il les efface. Puis, peu de temps après ma victoire contre Corypheus, celui que je chérissais s'en est allé sans un mot...

Sa voix se brisa mais elle continua bravement, fixant les herbes prisonnières du gel. Le printemps viendrait, le givre fondrait et la chaleur réchaufferait la terre et son cœur.

\- Depuis... je porte notre enfant. Il naîtra bientôt.

Les parents de la jeune femme restèrent un instant silencieux, saisi par la nouvelle et le récit des événements. Enasalin songea qu'ils pourraient bien la renier mais elle s'accrochait à ce que lui avait dit Solas en songe. _Ils comprendraient._ Peut-être faudrait-il un peu de temps, peut-être la colère obscurcirait leur jugement... Mais Solas le lui avait dit et elle voulait le croire, encore une fois.

\- Enasalin, cet elfe aurait pu te mystifier, te duper... Je sens dans ta voix une force étrange. Tu crois encore en les propos d'un homme qui t'a abandonné, qui a délaissé ses responsabilités.

Son père, à sa surprise, fut le premier à prendre la parole, sa mère demeurant encore pâle, posant sur son enfant, cette petite fille devenue une femme, un regard teinté de mélancolie.

\- Je le crois, père. Je le crois de toute mon âme. Il veille sur moi, je le sais, et sur l'enfant. Mais il ne peut me rejoindre parce qu'il arpente d'autres chemins. Je le ressens au plus profond de mon cœur : il me veut libre de lui et heureuse.

\- Mais il est pourtant parti... Dit finalement sa mère, entourant enfin les épaules de sa fille d'un geste tendre. Ho, ma chère enfant, s'il voulait ton bonheur, pourquoi te laisser seule dans une pareille épreuve, avec toutes les responsabilités qui sont les tiennes ?

\- Je ne suis plus seule. Souffla finalement l'Inquisitrice d'un ton tendre en songeant à celui qui veillait sur elle avec tant de zèle. Me permettrez-vous de vous le présenter ? Il est celui qui protège mes jours et ne désire que mon bien et celui de cet enfant sans rien exiger de moi. Il m'a sauvé de l'hiver et m'a mené aux portes du printemps : souvenez-vous simplement de cela lorsque vous le rencontrez.

\- S'il est celui que tu as choisi pour être le père de cette vie à venir, alors nous consentons à le connaître. Abdiqua l'Archiviste, inclinant doucement la tête non sans appréhension pour ce qu'il leur restait à découvrir de la vie de leur fille unique.

* * *

Cullen ne s'était jamais sentit plus intimidé qu'à l'heure de rencontrer officiellement les parents de son Inquisitrice. Cette dernière, un peu nerveuse mais moins tourmentée depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour sa grossesse et tout ce qui en avait découlé, lissa sa robe verte sombre dont le tissu moiré ne masquait en rien la rondeur de son ventre.

\- Comment est-ce ? Demanda le commandant, en tentant de lacer convenablement la tunique de veloutine, se tournant vers sa compagne.

Il n'était guère convaincu mais les yeux clair de l'elfe exprimèrent un attendrissement sincère. Le pantalon de toile noire rentré dans les bottes de cuir impeccablement cirées et la tunique de veloutine pourpre lui donnait tout à fait bonne allure. Enasalin s'approcha pour l'aider avec le cordon de soie noire, faisant le laçage avec adresse.

\- Ça vous va très bien.

L'ancien Templier la vit rougir, toute à sa tâche, et il se demanda à quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ? Lui-même devait bien avouer la trouver absolument ravissante, dans cette tenue qui ne révélait rien mais qui suivait harmonieusement les pleins et déliés de son buste avant de s'évaser en corolle. Il s'étonnait chaque fois de l'émotion que lui procurait les gestes du quotidien les plus anodins. Cette intimité, extrêmement chaste, s'imposait à eux avec un naturel charmant. Osant poser ses doigts dans le creux du dos de sa belle, Cullen se pencha pour biser son front, les joues rosies du simple plaisir qu'elle lui permette de l'aimer. Ayant pourtant terminé le laçage, Enasalin laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur l'encolure de la tunique, tendue par les pectoraux avant de finalement s'enfuir, les joues cramoisies d'un émoi un peu coupable. Il fut bientôt tant d'y aller et Cullen prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant reprendre un peu de courage en contemplant la jeune elfe à son bras.

Le hall était paisible, malgré une tension plus ou moins discrète face aux derniers arrivants. Les elfes Dalatiens étaient plus que rares : mythiques. L'on colportait trop de légendes sur ces êtres sylvestres et il n'était pas rare qu'un humain se perdant à proximité d'un de leurs campements n'en revienne jamais. Même si certains clans étaient plus tempérés, comme celui des Lavellan, ils n'en seraient pas moins jamais des amis des Shemlens. Heureusement, aucun incident n'était à déplorer en dehors d'une méfiance mutuelle, soulageant profondément Joséphine, chargée de ces orageux invités.

Installés à une agréable table ronde, dans de confortables fauteuils, les parents de l'Inquisitrice la virent bientôt arriver au bras de celui qu'elle leur avait désigné plus tôt comme le commandant de son armée. Ils avaient heureusement eu le temps de se douter que celui qu'elle leur présenterait ne serait certainement pas un elfe : sinon à quoi bon faire tous ces mystères ? Ils s'étaient préparés en silence à cette éventualité. La jeune femme prit une inspiration, faisant les présentations dans les règles :

\- Je vous présente le Commandant Cullen Rutherford, mon compagnon. Cullen, voici Deshanna Lavellan, mon père et Archiviste de notre clan et Revas Lavellan, ma mère.

\- Andaran Atish'an. Dit Cullen, s'inclinant en espérant sincèrement que son Dalatien ne serait pas catastrophique. C'est un honneur. Emma Enasal lath na'len*.

Le blond ne fut pas peu fier du regard que lui lança son Inquisitrice, visiblement surprise de l'entendre parler sa langue natale et il vit les deux Dalatiens s'adoucir.

\- C'est un plaisir, Commandant. Dit Deshanna avec un peu plus de bienveillance pour le Shemlen tandis que le couple s'asseyait. Je suis surpris de voir que vous parlez notre langue.

\- Vous venez d'entendre presque l'entièreté de mes connaissances, je le crains. Souffla Cullen avec humilité. J'ai bien peur d'être un cas désespéré pour l'apprentissage des langues.

Enasalin s'apaisa de voir que les choses semblaient se passer beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait craint. Après tout ses parents n'étaient pas idiots ou obtus mais il était parfois difficile d'ignorer des siècles de haine mutuelle et de massacres. D'autant que son commandant était un ancien Templier, et son père et bien... Un mage. Cependant, après quelques instants de gêne, les discussions se créèrent plus naturellement, lancées par Revas en louant la beauté du panorama spectaculaire de cette enclave au milieu des montagnes. Par devers lui, Cullen respira un peu mieux, songeant que cette fois, il avait vraiment une dette envers Pavus pour lui avoir permis d'amadouer un peu le couple elfique – et lire l'admiration sur les traits de sa compagne.

Le souper fut agréable et délicieux, les conversations se faisant moins banales à mesure qu'ils se détendaient. Revas s'amusait à raconter comment sa fille avait voulu apprendre à tirer à l'arc et combien elle avait été longtemps si désespérément maladroite qu'elle déclenchait continuellement quelque catastrophe dans le campement. Cullen, ravi d'entendre des anecdotes sur son Inquisitrice, riait de bon cœur au récit. Même lorsque Deshanna demanda comment l'homme en était venu à rejoindre l'Inquisition et que Cullen avoua, un peu tendu, avoir été Templier durant les terribles événements de Kirkwall et, avant cela, au Cercle de Férelden, les choses se passèrent mieux que prévu. Cullen affirma simplement avoir quitté l'Ordre pour se consacrer à sa tâche actuelle. Peut-être était-ce la franchise simple du Shemlen mais l'Archiviste ne prit pas ombrage de savoir sa fille en couple avec un ancien chasseur de mages. L'humain lui semblait simplement droit et honnête. Peut-être était-ce aussi la manière qu'il avait de regarder la jeune femme à ses côtés, la couvant d'une tendresse visible ? Il était paradoxal pour Deshanna de songer que sa fille soit mieux auprès d'un humain plutôt que de l'elfe qui l'avait engrossée. Ce n'était pas un sentiment très plaisant, mais il s'en accommoda. Enasalin méritait de connaître le bonheur et la paix. Après tout c'était lui, son propre père, qui l'avait envoyée espionner le Conclave humain et avait ainsi précipité sa fille dans la tourmente. S'il n'y avait pas de hasard, alors cela était simplement la destinée de leur enfant et la volonté des Faiseurs. La soirée terminée après quelques parties d'échecs où Revas habituellement meilleure que tous se fit battre par sa fille, chacun retrouva un peu de paix et de quiétude.

* * *

Il vint comme annoncé, avec le premier redoux avant le printemps, alors que les premières perce-neige s'épanouissaient et que la neige se retirait sur les sommets.

Les longues heures ayant précédé sa naissance furent une attente étrangement silencieuse à Fort Céleste. Du plus humble des serviteurs aux plus proches amis de l'Inquisitrice, tous ne purent qu'attendre la venue de l'enfant prodigue, mettant leurs tâches en sourdine, guettant la fin du travail de la jeune elfe.

Elle souffrit la moitié de la nuit et une bonne partie du jour, la naissance ne se présentant pas mal mais étant simplement difficile pour une toute jeune femme fine comme une brindille. Elle insulta au moins tout le panthéon elfique dans sa langue natale, en particulier Fen'Harel qui en prit pour son grade, et promit de faire exécuter le premier qui lui parlerait de « plus beau jour de sa vie. » Puis, puisque toutes les souffrances ont une fin, on libéra de son corps un tout petit garçon aux oreilles pointues, rose et fripé, qui cria comme n'importe quel autre bébé. Pour toute Messagère d'Andrasté que fut la jeune elfe, son bébé n'était jamais qu'un bébé. Peut-être un peu plus célébré qu'un autre mais un enfant elfe bien ordinaire.

Cullen, épuisé à force d'attente, fut le premier à se précipiter pour féliciter la mère, l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser, fou de joie de découvrir celui qu'on lui tendit comme « son fils » et tant pis si ce n'était pas la vérité. Dès cet instant précis, il devint son enfant, l'homme n'éprouvant pour lui qu'un amour infini et un désir sincère de protéger cette vie minuscule. Enasalin, totalement épuisée par l'accouchement, se montra plus réservée et circonspecte. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très maternelle mais elle s'autorisa tout de même un léger sourire lorsqu'elle le vit téter goulûment à son sein. Il avait de grands yeux bleus-gris d'orage comme elle l'avait craint. Mais tous les enfants n'ont-ils pas les yeux bleus ? Avec sa minuscule touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête, il avait quelque chose qui l'attendrit, à présent qu'elle le rencontrait.

Il fallu plusieurs jours à la jeune elfe pour se remettre un peu de son épuisement, chassant même Cullen de son chevet pour jouir d'un repos bien mérité. On lui proposa une nourrice mais Enasalin n'en voulu pas encore et acheva de renvoyer chacun s'occuper de ses affaires, ordonnant qu'on la laisse en paix. Il fut fait suivant la volonté de l'Inquisitrice et on célébra quand même un peu sans elle, en attendant, parce qu'il n'y avait pas mieux à faire. Seul le grand loup se glissa dans les songes de l'elfe, l'entourant de son long corps d'ombres et de fumées, la laissant s'y lover. La voix de son amant d'autrefois lui glissa de doux mots dans leur langue commune, des mots gentils, des mots d'au-revoir jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.. Elle dormit longtemps, bercée par Fen'Harel, souriante, apaisée, l'enfant blotti contre sa poitrine jusque dans son rêve. Enasalin commença enfin à aimer tendrement cette toute petite chose à l'odeur de lait. Alors seulement, elle murmura son nom : Manehn. _Mon bonheur._


	9. IX

**IX**

L'été succéda au printemps magnifique qui fleurit le sud de Thédas. Beaucoup attribuèrent la saison particulièrement radieuse à la naissance de l'enfant de la Messagère d'Andrasté. Un tel événement ne pouvait qu'émouvoir le Créateur. Les arbres fruitiers croulaient de fleurs, les naissances dans les troupeaux furent nombreuses et il régna une atmosphère de paix et de joie jusque dans les campagnes reculées. Les plus grandes menaces avaient été éliminées par l'Inquisition et l'époque fut si ce n'est heureuse, du moins clémente. D'aucuns se sentirent bénis par la grâce du Créateur, profitant du répit fragile qu'était le bonheur. Les parents de l'Inquisitrice demeurèrent quelques semaines auprès de la jeune femme et de l'enfant, se réjouissant de cette naissance puis les Elfes repartirent vers le Nord et leurs territoires non sans maintes promesses de retrouvailles. Des présents envoyés par les maisons nobles de Thédas furent acheminés à Fort Céleste et les compagnons de combat de l'Inquisitrice se libérèrent même de leurs obligations pour rejoindre celle qui était leur amie. Les fêtes et la réjouissances furent nombreuses et chacun profita de l'allégresse générale. Enasalin n'eut guère de temps pour elle, les réceptions et les mondanités lui semblant sans fin. Fen'Harel ne parut plus dans ses songes, peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait pour la première fois sincèrement heureuse. Aux côtés de Cullen, elle paraissait doucement revivre, découvrant chaque jour un peu plus l'enfant que chacun présentait comme le leur. Le petit elfe, se fichant bien d'être source de tant de joies, était bien plus intéressé par dormir et manger et prenait à sa mère le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. A l'approche de l'été, cette dernière retrouva un peu de liberté en acceptant une nourrice pour l'enfant, ne sachant que trop bien que ses devoirs d'Inquisitrice l'éloignerait trop tôt de Fort Céleste.

Enasalin reprit la route avec ses compagnons pour rejoindre le désert lorsqu'on lui rapporta que des cultistes Venatori y menaient des opérations. Elle ne devait revenir qu'à l'amorce d'un nouvel automne, de nouveau victorieuse. Le temps loin de ceux qu'elle commençait à appeler _sa famille_ lui avait semblé interminable. Malheureusement, c'était un mal nécessaire pour cette elfe soucieuse des opprimés. Cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'il y aurait toujours fort à faire pour l'Inquisition, même en des temps de paix. Néanmoins, jamais elle ne se sentit plus heureuse de regagner les hauts murs de Fort Céleste qu'après ces longs mois. Elle y retrouva un bébé qui grandissait trop vite et un Commandant fou de joie de la revoir saine et sauve. Elle repartit cependant bientôt se battre en Férelden, abandonnant de nouveau le fort, un peu plus à contrecœur chaque fois. Elle revint peu avant que la neige gagne la vallée et les bloquent dans les montagnes, soucieuse de passer ce temps auprès des siens.

Les cheveux aux lourdes boucles brunes avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre le milieu du dos de l'elfe et Cullen les effleura dans un demi sommeil, souriant de la voir encore endormie, paisible. En détaillant ce visage noble aux hautes pommettes, il songea qu'elle avait grandi en beauté, devenant chaque jour plus femme. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et il couvait dans son regard une force tranquille, assagie par les épreuves et le poids des attentes de tout un peuple. Malgré son port de vierge guerrière, Cullen savait que son visage se teintait encore de candeur et d'innocence alors que l'elfe se reposait avec lui ou découvrait chez son enfant des mimiques qui l'attendrissaient. Lui se sentait enfin heureux et complet, à présent qu'elle rentrait à ses côtés. S'il voyait grandir chaque jour l'enfant qu'il aimait profondément, il ne lui manquait que la présence délicieuse d'Enasalin. A présent que l'hiver la retenait à nouveau, il l'emprisonna de ses bras, songeant à un jour où l'Inquisition prendrait fin et où ils pourraient être ensemble, dans quelque campagne reculée de Thédas. Tous les trois. C'était une pensée un peu égoïste, mais il n'était pas interdit d'y rêver. Il pourrait peut-être lui présenter sa propre famille. Il savait qu'elle serait accueillie comme l'une des leurs. Ses parents étaient des gens simples et chaleureux et sa grande-sœur n'avait pas été en reste pour lui demander mille précisions sur sa compagne et ce neveu par adoption, lorsqu'il en avait fait pudiquement mention dans un courrier. Oui, peut-être goûteraient-ils un jour à cette simplicité bien méritée. Il se rendormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Enasalin s'éveilla dans la chaleur confortable des couvertures et des bras de Cullen. Entrouvrant les yeux, distinguant les lueurs d'une aurore de safran et de pourpre qui éclaboussait les montagnes enneigées, l'Inquisitrice poussa un soupir d'aise. Se tournant un peu, elle promena son regard sur le visage de celui qui était son compagnon depuis plus d'une année. Cullen était la constante et l'évidence de sa vie. Un amour paisible et sage, loin des déchirements et des scandales. Loin des larmes et du froid. Elle l'aimait très simplement, partageant avec lui une intimité chaste. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il connaissait charnellement d'autres femmes, lorsqu'elle était au loin. S'il leur faisait l'amour qu'ils ne faisaient pas ensemble. Cette idée ne la rendait pas jalouse : ce serait là une chose normale et naturelle. Il veillait déjà sur elle sans rien exiger et sur l'enfant d'un autre. Il était le père attentif et patient que méritait Manehn. Si Enasalin devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, l'homme l'intimidait. La première et dernière fois qu'elle s'était donnée à un homme, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle craignait que cela rompe quelque chose entre eux. Plus encore : que cela construise au contraire trop de choses en elle. Elle appréciait cet amour paisible, cette tendre affection distante qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau, déchirée des affres d'une passion tumultueuse. Cullen avait toujours été égal, l'accueillant avec une joie sincère et visible sans jamais rien demander d'autre que d'être auprès d'eux. Il le lui disait bien souvent : il l'aimait. Enasalin se demandant parfois ce qu'il gagnait à cet amour. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient souvent rythmés de longues discussions ou de jeux d'échecs. C'étaient des heures agréables et l'elfe n'envisageait pas de perdre cette sérénité. Pourtant, elle craignait qu'un jour il finisse par se lasser de cette distance étrange entre eux. Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux à son tour et lui offrir le même sourire sincère que chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, lui souffla-t-il avec affection, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue.

La légère repousse de barbe la piqua et elle soupira, se lovant contre son flanc, la tête au creux de son épaule. Du doigt, elle traça le chemin de l'une des cicatrices qui barrait le torse large. Enasalin le sentit frissonner et un baiser échoua dans ses cheveux.

\- Cullen... Je me demandais... avez-vous des maîtresses ?

\- Par le Créateur, non ! S'écria l'ancien Templier, sincèrement surpris, relevant du bout des doigts le joli minois pour tenter de déchiffrer l'expression de l'elfe. D'où vous vient une telle idée ?

\- Et bien... Vous êtes mon compagnon depuis longtemps maintenant et un homme a des besoins. Cependant, vous n'avez jamais exigé que je me donne à vous. Pourquoi ?

Le regard du commandant s'apaisa. Qu'elle était étrange, cette petite elfe...

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à exiger. Je n'ai pas à vous demander quoi que ce soit en échange. Le droit d'être à vos côtés et d'élever Manehn me suffit. L'amour que je vous porte ne me donne pas le droit d'exiger : il me donne celui de partager.

L'inquisitrice resta coite d'une surprise qui l'ébranla au plus profond d'elle-même. Les propos empli de tendresse trouvèrent un écho nouveau. Partager... Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse, inspirant l'odeur familière de sa peau. Son doigt dessinait des arabesques délicates et Cullen frissonna encore mais ne dit rien.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive... De me désirer ?

Cullen resta silencieux un moment, puis attrapa la main qui errait sur sa peau, la serrant doucement. Ses yeux ambrés étaient empli de chaleur.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous êtes séduisante, Enasalin. Je vous désire oui, mais je désire par-dessus tout votre bonheur. J'ai été longtemps Templier. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps – ou l'envie – de me lier à qui que ce soit. Les relations sont déconseillées au sein de l'Ordre, sans même parler de celles interdites, avec les mages que nous surveillons. Je ne me suis même jamais trop posé la question, à vrai dire. Il est vrai que partager votre intimité me trouble parfois mais je ne souhaite que vous êtres agréable. Votre vie en temps qu'Inquisitrice a déjà été suffisamment pénible... Et je ne parle même pas de votre dernier... amant... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit question de _devoir_ entre nous. Je veux juste que ce soit une question d' _envie_.

Le silence emplit la pièce, baignée de la lumière des vitraux frappés par les rayons de l'aube dorée. Enasalin l'écoutait respirer, se sentant réchauffée par les propos si censés. Personne ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose. A ses yeux, le désir était un besoin naturel à assouvir pour les hommes et les femmes. La marque de l'amour que l'on porte à l'autre aussi. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle se devait d'être d'accord autrement que tacitement. A cet instant, elle se trouva encore bien jeune et naïve face à cet humain d'au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle. La main de Cullen lui caressait les épaules et l'Inquisitrice se sentit un peu étrange. Elle osa finalement souffler.

\- Je m'en veux en vérité : vous êtes bon pour moi et Manehn. J'ai l'impression de ne rien vous donner en échange, de ne pas mériter cette gentillesse dont vous faites preuve. Je me suis donnée à Solas mais je me refuse à vous...

\- Vous pensez de manière bien triste, la gronda-t-il tendrement. Vous ne me refusez rien, puisque je ne vous le demande pas.

Encore une fois, l'Inquisitrice ne su que répondre à son Commandant. Il avait raison, tout simplement. Elle l'entendit reprendre, de sa voix grave et douce, sachant la réconforter comme personne.

\- Enasalin, je vous aime. Je suis un mabari fidèle : je n'ai qu'un seul maître pour la vie. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à mes côtés. Je sais que l'amour vous fait encore du mal, que vous pensez que ce sentiment doit forcément rimer avec des souffrances et des déchirements pour en éprouver la force. En dépit de votre courage, vous êtes aussi bien jeune. Acceptez simplement que je puisse vous chérir parce que vous méritez ce qu'il y a de plus doux au monde. Promettez-moi seulement de ne pas laisser un autre que moi veiller sur vos nuits et que, si quelqu'un ravissait à nouveau votre cœur... Vous me le diriez. Je ne désire aucun autre confort que celui-ci : la certitude qu'en dépit de nos responsabilités qui nous éloignent, je demeure le seul à vos côtés.

La jeune femme le fixa dans les yeux, submergée d'une tendre émotion et, à la grande joie de l'homme, promit :

\- Cela je peux vous le jurer, Cullen.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une fougue nouvelle.

* * *

Dorian observait sa chère amie, qui marchait un peu dans la cour enneigée au bras de Cullen, le petit Manehn serré contre elle. Il soupira d'un si joli tableau, le cœur un peu lourd. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il reculait l'échéance de rentrer à Tévinter pour essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son pays. Il préférait courir Thédas avec l'Inquisitrice et son amant plutôt que de se retrouver face à ses responsabilités. Le dire à Iron Bull lui avait déjà brisé le cœur. Il partirait bientôt. Ce n'était qu'un au-revoir d'une longueur indéterminée, mais l'annoncer à sa meilleure amie était horriblement difficile. Il était mauvais pour la tristesse et les adieux déchirants. Heureusement, la voir goûter au bonheur lui permettait de repartir chez lui sans se sentir coupable de l'abandonner. Son plan bancal avait fonctionné, en définitive... Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et avait maintenant un fils merveilleux et un père pour les veiller. Il comptait sur Cullen pour adoucir son chagrin lorsqu'il serait retenu à tant de miles d'elle. Le mage inspira profondément et s'en voulu de marcher à leur rencontre pour gâcher son moment de paix. Il n'avait plus le choix, il faudrait bien un jour arrêter de fuir et affronter son propre destin...

Cullen enlaça la jeune femme, la serrant fort. Si Enasalin avait fait de son mieux pour faire bonne figure lorsque Dorian lui avait annoncé profiter de l'hiver pour voyager jusqu'à Tévinter, lui souhaitant une heureuse route et une bonne fortune, elle s'était effondrée à peine la porte de ses appartements passée. Le mage partait dès le lendemain et cette idée lui était intolérable. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident, son compagnon d'armes... Et voilà qu'il quittait Fort Céleste à son tour, pour rejoindre le nid de vipères qu'était son pays. Pourrait-elle trouver le repos en songeant aux risques que courrait le mage, sans moyen de s'assurer qu'il aille bien ? Elle se devait de saluer sa décision et l'encourager. Néanmoins, le voir partir était un déchirement.

Cullen fut bien impuissant face à l'ampleur de ce chagrin, bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour simplement être là pour la jeune femme. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet insupportable Tévintide allait lui manquer aussi. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était un peu grâce à Dorian qu'il avait pu devenir le compagnon de son Inquisitrice. Et puis... Par la peste, ce crétin allait _réellement_ lui manquer aussi.

Le moment des adieux fut pénible pour tous. Dorian, après un long baiser à son amant, vint serrer Enasalin dans ses bras, lui jurant de revenir dès que possible. Il les quitta donc, la mort dans l'âme et ne devrait pas revenir à Fort Céleste avant bien longtemps.

L'inquisitrice finit par accepter ce manque, comme elle avait accepté toutes les épreuves affrontées. Lorsque le printemps revint, peu après le premier anniversaire de son fils, elle quitta Fort Céleste avec une petite escorte et Iron Bull comme garde du corps. Elle prétendit avoir à faire dans l'ouest mais poussa bien au-delà d'Orlaïs, dans le plus grand secret, jusqu'aux frontières Tévintides, y retrouvant son ami pour l'aider dans d'obscures affaires qui la retinrent jusqu'à l'été. Nul ne su ce que Dorian, Iron Bull et Enasalin accomplirent mais ils se séparèrent de nouveau, le cœur moins incertain.

* * *

Elle s'avançait entre les grands arbres, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis de mousse. Les humains appelaient cet endroit les Tombes Émeraudes : chaque arbre commémorait un guerrier elfe tombé au combat lors de la prise de la Dalatie. C'était un lieu hors du temps, d'une beauté sauvage et mélancolique. Elle avait toujours préféré cette région chargée d'histoires à toutes celles découvertes lors de ses voyages. Inspirant profondément l'odeur lourde d'humus et de bois humide, Enasalin ferma les yeux pour savourer le chant d'oiseaux colorés dans les frondaisons. Le chaud soleil de fin d'été peinait à percer les hautes cimes, apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue. La jeune elfe se sentait encore faible d'une fièvre redoutable qui l'avait empêché de rentrer auprès des siens à Fort Céleste, la clouant au lit de leur campement de fortune durant presque une semaine, retardant d'autant son retour. Marchant lentement au travers de la forêt, petite silhouette pâle à la longue robe de lin, elle n'entendit bientôt plus les bruits du campement, appréciant ce répit. Ses cheveux à présent longs lui tombaient dans le dos en une cascade de boucles d'un brun chaud. Se reposant finalement près de la fraîcheur des pierres moussues, la jeune femme se laissa aller à un sommeil paisible et réparateur.

Il la trouva ainsi, reposant entre les racines d'un arbre gigantesque, semblable à une figure des elfes de jadis. Cullen retrouva enfin son souffle. Il avait fait la chevauchée depuis Fort Céleste à toute allure lorsqu'un message lui avait rapporté l'état préocupant de l'Inquisitrice, le rendant fou d'inquiétude. Il lui fallu plusieurs jours pour rallier le campement de l'Inquisition, où on lui apprit que sa compagne était presque remise et en bien meilleure santé. Soulagé au-delà des mots, le commandant c'était lancé à sa recherche. Près de cinq mois le séparait de sa douce et il était incapable de patienter une heure de plus après cette chevauchée. Se laissant choir à genoux auprès d'elle, il s'attendrit de ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle lui avait manqué, ainsi qu'au petit Manehn, qui commençait à s'affirmer doucement en caractère. Tant de choses qu'elle avait loupé, faits de premiers pas maladroits et de premiers mots... Cullen rêvait de plus en plus souvent à la fin de l'Inquisition, à présent que la paix s'installait pour durer un peu. Peut-être... Un jour... Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout serait à leurs côtés pour de bon. Assis auprès d'elle, lui prenant la main qu'il trouva un peu froide, il se pencha pour la réveiller d'un doux baiser.

Enasalin ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Cullen, semblant un instant incrédule.

\- Est-ce bien vous.. ?

\- C'est moi. Confirma-t-il doucement. En vous sachant souffrante, j'ai fait au plus vite pour vous rejoindre. Je craignais de vous perdre. Ne plus jamais vous revoir m'aurait été intolérable.

\- Je vais bien mieux.

L'elfe lui sourit, rassurante, heureuse de le retrouver enfin. Elle s'émut de son effroi, l'attirant à elle sur ce lit d'herbe et de mousse, lui tendant des bras câlins. Cullen ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer, s'enivrant de son odeur de lilas et d'herbe coupée. Le chant des oiseaux et les bruits feutrés de la forêt leur donnait l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils se sourirent avec la même chaleur. De tous les jours passés alitée, délirant à cause de la fièvre, Enasalin n'avait cessé de murmurer le nom de son commandant, de son enfant, en proie à des cauchemars épouvantables où ils lui étaient arrachés, Fort Céleste mis à sac par quelque force obscure, ses proches massacrés... Elle ne pouvait que hurler, pleurant de terreur de les voir la quitter à tout jamais, impuissante. Ces visions l'avaient emplie d'effroi. Pourtant il était là. Etait-ce la peur que l'Inquisitrice avait ressenti qui la poussa à l'attirer plus près d'elle, surplombée par ce corps puissant ? Enasalin ressentit pour la première fois le besoin qu'il la fasse sienne, comme pour chasser les ombres, exorciser la douleur. Plus qu'une simple envie, c'était un impérieux besoin : la jeune elfe le voulait en elle afin de ne plus pouvoir douter de sa réalité. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'elle prit la mesure du manque de ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient son refuge, sa famille. D'un mouvement souple du bassin, l'elfe renversa son compagnon sur la mousse, assise sur le ventre musclé, penchée pour un long baiser fiévreux.

\- Cullen... Souffla-t-elle. Faites-moi vôtre, si vous le voulez aussi.

N'osant y croire, l'ancien Templier se perdit dans ces grands yeux d'émeraude suppliants. Caressant ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, il songea combien elle avait pu lui manquer et combien elle était magnifique. Si belle, si fine. Évanescente comme quelque feu follet. Ivre du manque d'elle, il la renversa à son tour, déglutissant de la voir s'abandonner, mutine malgré sa timidité. L'inquisitrice noua ses jambes à la taille du Commandant, les joues rosies.

\- Je le veux, ma douce dame jolie, lui glissa-t-il.

Etait-il possible de l'aimer plus encore ? Cullen sentit quelque chose en lui céder et un désir sincère l'envahir, à présent qu'il en obtenait le droit. Il l'embrassa, se perdant dans les méandres de ce corps délicieux à présent offert à ses caresses, parcourant de ses doigts les vallées merveilleuses de son ventre et des cuisses, dénudées par la robe qui avait glissé. L'homme sentait les mains délicates courir sur son torse, lui tirant un soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle passait sous sa tunique pour lui caresser le dos. Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir, perdus chacun dans l'envie de l'autre en de lents préliminaires qui emplirent la forêt de soupirs d'aise.

Bientôt ils n'en purent plus, emportés par une passion délicieuse, s'unirent enfin. Les yeux de l'elfe accrochèrent ceux de son amant alors qu'il s'insinuait en elle avec prudence pour ne pas la blesser et ils restèrent quelque instant ainsi, immobiles, ivres l'un de l'autre. Essoufflée, les joues rouges et les cheveux défaits, Enasalin se laissa aller au plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus vécu depuis deux longues années. Elle fut sienne autant qu'il fut sien, au milieu des arbres centenaires qui les veillèrent avec bienveillance comme écrin d'un amour à son zénith.


	10. X

_**Ce chapitre contient des gros sales spoilers qui tâchent sur la toute fin de DAI : Intrus.** Si vous n'avez pas encore joué à ce DLC (mais quelle idée !) et que vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, considérez simplement que le chapitre 9 marque la fin de l'histoire, qui peut très bien s'arrêter là. _

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires 3_

 _Livia_

* * *

 **X**

Ils étaient arrivés au Palais d'Hiver dans une ambiance tendue. Montée sur son grand Hahl, Enasalin affichait un visage fermé, ignorant les regards des nobles, entre concupiscence et hostilité. Cela faisait plus de deux ans et demi qu'elle avait défait Corypheus. Il fallait s'y attendre : les royaumes et empires ne pourraient souffrir plus longtemps qu'un ordre armé devenu si puissant, mené par une elfe, se tienne à leurs frontières. Pour beaucoup, c'était la fin de l'Inquisition. Cullen avait même soufflé que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais l'elfe se refusait encore à cette perspective. Il y avait encore tant de gens à aider... Que ferait-elle alors, si elle n'était l'Inquisitrice ? Vivre dans une petite chaumière avec son compagnon et son enfant ? Apprendre à faire des pâtisseries pendant que son homme irait chasser ? Tout son être se cabrait contre ce destin. Elle était née guerrière, née pour être la Victoire implacable sur les forces obscures. Jamais elle ne se soumettrait à ces pleutres aux pourpoints de soie qui ne savaient que se cacher comme des rats lorsque les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Le Conseil Exalté convoqué par leur amie Cassandra, devenue Divine, statuerait du sort de l'organisation. Entre désir de contrôle et désir de dissolution, Enasalin se sentait coincée entre deux nids de serpents venimeux. La peste ou le choléra.

Malgré la tension de l'événement, ce furent tout de même de doux moments de retrouvailles avec ses compagnons, tous ayant fait le déplacement. Ce furent des moments de fête paradoxaux, malgré la menace planant sur l'Inquisition, car tous savaient que c'était les derniers qui les réuniraient. Tous s'attendrirent du petit Manehn, âgé de près de deux ans et demi qui suivait son père comme un petit poussin. Le garçonnet était grand pour son âge, presque trop sage et studieux pour un si petit bout bien qu'il demeure un peu farouche, préférant le calme aux endroits bondés. Il n'était pas rare de le voir se précipiter derrière la jambe de Cullen dès qu'il était intimidé. Enasalin s'attendrissait de le voir si proche de son compagnon. Elle n'avait guère été présente dans la vie de son fils, à cause de son rôle. Elle était une mère paisible et distante, qui lui contait les légendes de leur peuple, s'émouvant de le voir fasciné par la culture Dalatienne. Avec ses yeux gris bleuté semblables à un ciel d'orage et ses cheveux noirs, il rappelait à la jeune elfe celui qu'elle avait aimé. Cependant, cette constatation la brisait moins que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé : il était son enfant avant tout.

La menace de dissolution qui pesait sur l'Inquisition rendait Enasalin plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle voulait bien se l'avouer. Elle avait peur de ce changement, peur de ne pas être assez forte pour tenir bon, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop ? Elle s'en voulait d'être en colère contre son Commandant, de le voir silencieusement caresser l'espoir qu'ils soient libres de mener leur vie.

\- Serais-ce si mal ? Lui dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans les somptueux jardins du palais. Cesser d'être l'Inquisitrice, changer de vie, cesser de porter tant de responsabilités sur vos épaules ?

\- Est-ce que vous imaginez pour moi ? Réellement ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse me satisfaire d'une vie passée dans le confort, à repriser vos chaussettes au coin du feu et à regarder Manehn grandir ?

Le Commandant s'assit sur un banc de pierre, isolé des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Poussant un lourd soupir, il flatta la tête du gros chien Féreldien qu'un marchand venait de lui offrir – il n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser le mabari qu'on lui avait dit être abandonné par quelque noble peu scrupuleux. L'elfe brune marchait de long en large, sourcils froncés.

\- Alors quoi ? Je devrais laisser tomber ? Poser mon arc au-dessus de la cheminée et ne pas me soucier de tous ces miséreux qui compte sur nous pour leur venir en aide ? Qui les protégera alors, si ce n'est nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il existe mille manières d'aider les gens. Avec ou sans l'Inquisition. Vous seriez seule face à cela mais vous avez toujours été seule, malgré notre armée. C'est vous qui avez défait Corypheus et son dragon, de vos mains. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être à la tête d'une force armée pour protéger les plus faibles. Ce sera plus long, plus difficile mais si cela vous tient à cœur, vous le ferez.

Enasalin le considéra un instant en silence. Il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Cullen avait cette sagesse simple teintée de pragmatisme qui lui faisait défaut. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, laissant le chien flairer le bas de sa robe avec son air content.

\- Que devrais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas courber l'échine devant eux. Je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir.

\- Il le faudra bien, ma douce. Prenez-les au dépourvu. Dissolvez l'Inquisition, prétendez que vous souhaitez vous retirer de la vie politique pour élever votre enfant. Beaucoup de vos amis sont prêts à vous aider dans l'ombre. Vous avez plus de ressources et de soutien que vous pouvez l'imaginer.

L'elfe considéra la question en silence, trouvant que cela avait du sens. Se frottant la nuque, Cullen ajouta dans un souffle, les joues un peu rougies.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que si vous prétendiez vouloir vous marier...

Enasalin se tourna vivement vers l'ancien Templier, le fixant avec une surprise sincère puis, voyant l'air pataud de son amant, sentit son cœur s'adoucir.

\- Est-ce une demande, Commandant ? Dit-elle, volontairement un peu taquine.

\- Et bien... Par le Créateur, j'ai passé des semaines à imaginer comment vous le demander et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'aurais imaginé...

Elle le coupa d'un doigt posé sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Se penchant, elle l'embrassa avec une tendresse sincère. Au fond... Pourquoi pas ? Il était à ses côtés depuis toutes ces années et un père patient pour Manehn. Il l'avait sauvée de l'hiver et du désespoir. Ce fut un long baiser, teinté de promesses.

\- Est-ce... Un oui ? Dit-il, n'osant y croire, caressant la joue de celle qui était l'amour de sa vie.

\- C'est oui, Cullen.

Fou de joie, il l'enlaça, songeant qu'il ne pourrait se sentir plus heureux qu'à cette heure. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait, il avait au moins la certitude qu'ils demeureraient ensemble.

* * *

Le bonheur est une fleur fragile. La paix est un doux songe vaniteux. Elle fixa la marque sur sa main, de plus en plus instable. Il faut parfois se méfier de ce que l'on prends pour acquis. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était stable, des années qu'elle n'avait plus subi cette douleur insupportable qui la pliait en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentait la magie ramper dans son être, brûler comme l'acide. A genoux, Enasalin songea qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Pas avant d'avoir pu embrasser Manehn et Cullen. Elle avait encore tant à faire... Pourquoi maintenant ? La jeune elfe sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le droit de s'effondrer.

Les cadavres des Qunaris vaincus l'entouraient de toute part et elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, luttant contre la souffrance, des arcs d'un vert électrique l'entourant de toute part. Une invasion Qunaris... au Palais d'Hiver... Des bombes de leurs terrible poudre noire partout dans toutes les grandes cités de Thédas... C'était le genre de cauchemar qui l'avait de longues années tenue éveillée. A présent, c'était une réalité. Elle parvint à se redresser péniblement, avançant dans cet endroit entre le réel et l'irréel, la Croisée des Chemins. Elle ne pouvait les laisser faire... Détruire la paix si patiemment construite, plonger le monde dans un nouveau chaos.

Enasalin avança, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, sur les traces de celui qu'elle ignorait être un ami ou un ennemi. Celui qui avait ouvert les miroirs pour lui permettre de démanteler cette nouvelle conspiration. Il y avait trop de choses dont elle ne prenait la mesure que trop tard. Un agent de Fen'Harel ? Elle avait un pressentiment terrible. Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place. Et ce qu'elle entrevoyait la glaçait.

Les Qunaris pétrifiés faisaient une haie d'honneur incongrue alors qu'elle luttait contre la douleur, la marque brûlant son bras et rongeant son esprit comme un poison. C'était un feu liquide qui la parcourait mais elle tint bon. Parce qu'elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qui se trouvait au bout du chemin...

\- Ma Vhenan... Murmura-t-elle, s'effondrant à genoux face à son amour perdu, à bout de forces.

\- Enasalin... Souffla le mage en retour, son regard se teintant de tristesse.

Solas s'avança vers elle, majestueux et posa ses doigts sur sa main. La douleur se calma enfin et elle pu lever ses prunelles de jade, le regardant intensément.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi maintenant, Vhenan ? Implora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon amour... Puissiez-vous me pardonner un jour...

\- Fen'Harel... Je vous en prie... Ne me laissez pas encore... Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas ainsi.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il avait souri, d'un sourire triste en entendant ce nom dont on l'avait affublé des siècles plus tôt. Le Loup Implacable... Le dieu qui avait trahi les siens et les avait exilé à jamais. Bien sûr, elle avait compris. Il n'en attendait pas moins de cette elfe extraordinaire qui avait su se glisser dans son cœur.

\- Vous ne mourrez pas. Je ne pourrais le supporter. Votre heure n'est pas venue.

Posant ses mains sur celles de son ancien amant, elle le supplia du regard. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il était la passion qui transperçait son âme, sa folie. L'obscurité mystérieuse face à la lumière réconfortante de son amour pour Cullen. Elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'aimer, à jamais.

\- Je ne le peux, Vhenan... Dit-il en lisant dans les pensées de celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer mais avait voulu protéger du chemin terrifiant qui était le sien. Celui d'un dieu solitaire voué à changer un monde qu'il avait lui-même engendré.

\- Pourquoi pas... Souffla-t-elle fiévreusement. Ils me croient tous condamnés... Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Ils déferont l'Inquisition, me prenant tout. Je vais mourir de toute façon. La marque va me consumer. Ils seront malheureux un temps... puis ils oublieront. Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

Solas baissa la tête, appuyant son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée. Il se haït pour ce qu'il allait faire et pour ce qu'il ferait encore.

\- Je ne le peux. Laissez-moi le réconfort de vous savoir heureuse et libre. Comment pourrais-je mener cette guerre si je crains pour vous ? Ma Vhenan... Je manque cruellement de temps pour vous sauver. Je me dois de vous dire de nouveau adieu, cette fois définitivement.

Elle pleurait tout bas, enlaçant son cou, se serrant contre lui. L'idée de le perdre alors même qu'elle pouvait enfin le serrer dans ses bras lui était insupportable. Enasalin le sentit prendre sa main, la magie crépiter et elle s'effondra sous une douleur indescriptible qui la terrassa.

* * *

Manehn appuya ses mains sur le miroir, activant le portail. Le petit enfant, très calme, s'y engouffra alors que le cœur de son père loupait un battement. Il tira ce dernier par la main.

 _\- Mamae_ va mourir. Dit-il en levant des yeux d'orage inquiets. Vite, papa. Je vais te montrer.

Cullen s'engouffra dans l'Eluvian, se retrouvant bientôt à la Croisée des Chemins. Loin de ralentir, l'enfant se mit à courir, sachant parfaitement où il allait. Le Commandant s'en effraya mais suivit tout de même. Il oubliait parfois que le petit elfe avait un père doué de magie. Dans quelle mesure la magie de la marque de sa mère et la puissance de son père influerait sur ce petit bout ? Il l'ignorait encore et redoutait de le découvrir. Si cet enfant était bien un mage, ils vivraient dans la peur, devant le cacher pour ne pas qu'on leur arrache et le place dans un Cercle... Mais Cullen n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer, ni de découvrir l'endroit. Il peinait en vérité, comme si tout dans ce lieu rejetait l'humain. Les anciens passage des elfes de jadis, à présent en ruines, n'étaient pas fait pour les mortels.

\- Vite, papa, vite ! Répéta le petit, disparaissant à l'angle d'une tour en ruine, jusqu'à gagner de nouveaux miroirs, qu'il traversa, suivi de l'ancien Templier.

Ils parvinrent finalement au terme de leur course et Cullen se figea d'horreur.

\- VOUS ! Rugit-il en découvrant Solas, penché sur le corps inanimé de sa fiancée.

Rarement une telle haine ne l'avait motivé, tirant son épée, se précipitant au devant du mage. Aveugle et sourd à toute autre chose, il chargea. Il avait juré, bien longtemps auparavant, de le tuer s'il revenait nuire à Enasalin. Il était temps de tenir son serment. Solas s'était redressé dans un soupir un peu triste que cela doive donc finir ainsi, tendant la main mais, avant que les deux hommes n'aient pu régir, la magie de Solas explosa sur le bouclier qui apparut autour du guerrier. Dans le même élan, Cullen sentit son épée lui être arrachée des mains, volant à plusieurs mètres et son corps refusa de se mouvoir, l'emprisonnant comme simple spectateur.

\- Stop.

La petite voix, très calme et étrangement mature les coupèrent dans leur élan, les mains tendues crépitant d'une magie aux arc émeraude familiers. Profitant de l'instant de confusion, l'enfant rejoignit sa mère puis souffla, soulagé.

\- Elle est vivante.

Solas et Cullen se fixèrent, puis, posant le regard sur Manehn d'un même mouvement, ils le virent caresser le front d'Enasalin, gentiment, en chassant les cheveux bruns.

\- Na'dar Melava, Fen'Harel, dit doucement le garçon, sans quitter le visage de sa mère des yeux.

\- El Fenedhis din Halam*, lui répondit Solas d'une voix triste.

L'enfant consentit à regarder celui dont il était le fils et deux paires d'yeux bleu d'orage s'affrontèrent en silence. Puis, le Loup Implacable se détourna, abdiquant face à ce petit être, héritier de son sang ancien, se sentant soulagé de ce qu'il su. Tout n'était donc pas perdu... Les temps jadis pourraient peut-être bien être restaurés. Un jour... Un jour cet enfant serait promis à quelque chose de plus grand que lui, à l'instar de sa mère. Mais pour l'heure, le Loup s'éloigna, gagnant le vaste Eluvian sans un regard en arrière.

Cullen pu enfin bouger, se précipitant auprès d'Enasalin, dont la main portant la marque était changée en pierre. Elle semblait dormir, très pâle mais respirant doucement. Blêmissant, le commandant souffla :

\- Par le Créateur... Il va falloir lui couper le bras...

\- C'était le prix. Elle n'aura plus la marque, elle sera libre.

Considérant le petit elfe à l'air grave, l'ancien Templier ne pu s'empêcher de laisser sa tristesse transparaître dans son regard. Les pouvoirs de l'enfant dépassaient déjà tout ce qu'il avait vu chez un mage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Que son temps était terminé. Ce n'est plus l'heure des faux dieux et des regrets. Il est temps de construire quelque chose de mieux, tu ne crois pas, papa ?

Cullen, mis à quia par la sagesse de Manehn, finit par lentement acquiescer. Prenant délicatement la jeune elfe dans ses bras, il laissa leur enfant les guider au travers de ce lieu étrange, jusqu'à regagner une réalité où ils pourraient enfin songer au futur.

* * *

L'elfe s'accorda un sourire en voyant son fils courir vers elle, l'attrapant de son bras valide pour le serrer contre elle, inspirant l'odeur des cheveux noirs, se sentant de nouveau sereine. Contemplant la petite demeure cossue de ce coin de campagne Féreldienne, Enasalin eut un sourire attendri en voyant son époux sortir pour venir à sa rencontre. Cullen lui offrit le même sourire bienveillant qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle. Ils étaient son refuge. La fin de l'Inquisition n'avait que marqué la fin d'une époque. Il restait encore bien trop à faire. Le secret était leur meilleure arme, loin des espions et de la corruption. Cependant, tant qu'elle avait ceux qui comptaient pour elle à ses côtés, Enasalin finirait toujours par rentrer _à la maison_.

 **FIN**

* * *

*El Fenedhis din Halam : « Notre malédiction commune n'en est pas à la fin. »


End file.
